


Positano Bites Deep

by Rhinelivinginadream



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Triangle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinelivinginadream/pseuds/Rhinelivinginadream
Relationships: 队友
Kudos: 3





	Positano Bites Deep

POSITANO BITES DEEP

\--

PRE

\--

「完美得想毁掉」

「白色死亡」

「没准我会爱你」

\--

[1]

“我是K，任务完成，等总部指示。”

唤作k的男人踮着脚蹲在地上。修长的双手垂下来，塑胶手套上染满了鲜血，血液正一滴一滴地从他手上落下来，融进地板上的大滩血泊中。

空旷的别墅，深夜安静得可怕。他缓缓起身，剥下塑胶手套，踱步走向厨房。

身后是四具尸体。

他这次叫什么名字来的？K一边做着pasta一边想。好像叫…

“俊浩啊…”

对了，朴俊浩。四个月前，他接到任务要刺杀议员一家，组织用他那张看起来完全无害的脸，伪造了朴俊浩这个身份，让他转学去了议员女儿的班级。

议员的女儿很漂亮。K不得不承认。是标准的韩国女生的脸蛋。

此刻，这张漂亮脸蛋全是血迹，还有血不停的从她的脖间汩汩流出。K闻声已经回到她身前。

什么啊，还没死呢。组织知道我搞错死亡时间又要扣我假期了。

K从自己溅满污血的校服口袋掏出手帕。他还记得女孩子送给他的时候那张羞红的脸颊，和作为回礼的那个吻。

女孩子眼泪已经不再流了，只是绝望地看着他，发出一个声音。

“为什么…”

K没有表情。他不喜欢这个女孩，准确的说，是不喜欢任何人。

“你只是我的一个任务。”他尽量温柔地开口，然后将手帕覆在女孩嘴上死死压住。

女孩没有挣扎，咽了气。

K起身，拿了酒柜里最贵的一瓶酒，打开盖子嗅了嗅，翻转手腕，扔在了地上。精致的酒瓶瞬间变成碎玻璃，酒香四起。厨房传来了烤焦食物的味道，混合着客厅中弥漫的血腥味和酒味。

中国有个词叫什么来的？饕餮。

K勾了勾嘴角，为自己的博学感到满意。

“不好意思，任务刚刚才完成，目标死亡时间推迟。”

“你的假期这一分钟之内没有了，资料已经发过去了，明天晚上直接去新任务点。”

K：…无情。

-

“昨日二十三时，我市在野党议员家中煤气泄漏发生重大火灾事故，事故造成议员全家四人当场死亡…”

“唉啧啧，你说这是什么事儿，都什么年代了，也不好好看着锅。”

调酒师一边看着电视，嘴里叼着一根未点燃的烟，调好了一杯浊白色的酒，推到了自己身边吧台面相清秀的男人眼前。

“您叫我推荐的，我就随便了，希望符合您的期待。”

“谢谢。”柳太阳闻声抹了抹眼角的泪，接过了酒杯。

“失恋？”调酒师把嘴里的烟卷别在耳后，试探地问。

柳太阳抬眼看了看调酒师手背上覆盖面积很大的酒瓶纹身，点了点头。

调酒师擦着本就一尘不染的酒杯，若有所思地撅着嘴想着什么。

柳太阳咂了一口面前的酒，龇牙咧嘴地吐着舌头。“这是什么酒啊？”调酒师回神，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，坏笑起来。

此时，酒吧门口进来了一个高中生模样的男孩，手里拎着吉他。调酒师被声音吸引，看了过去，对方也在看着自己。

“白色死亡。”调酒师嘴里回答着柳太阳，眼睛却盯着那个人。

“你好，我是姜澯熙，是新来的驻唱。请问我把自己的东西放到哪里？”

刚进来的男人走到吧台前和调酒师打着招呼。

“放到我这就好了。我是金辉映。这段时间拜托你了。”

没有回答。金辉映瞟了瞟对方的脸蛋。

“请问…你成年了吗？”柳太阳戳着腮帮子，瘪了瘪脸蛋上的酒窝，使劲瞪了瞪眼睛，一脸无邪地问。

姜澯熙面无表情地掏出上衣口袋的身份证，甩到了他面前，然后翻身越过吧台。金辉映被别的客人招呼走，姜澯熙撇了他几眼。

新搭档身材不错，不知道是什么部门的。

“噢…21岁。真好。”柳太阳举起身份证和本人比对半天，拉长声音说着，“不是，什么东西是白色死亡啊？”

面前的柳太阳左手修长的手指在把玩立起来的身份证，头歪倒在右臂上。坐在吧台椅上，没有什么肉的长腿随意的支在地上。面前那杯被称作“白色死亡”的浊白色液体被他喝进去了一半。

看来是醉了。

“Tequila，Gin，Sambucca，白色死亡里没有别的东西，是可以用最快速度喝醉的酒，像天使的吻一样。”

姜澯熙好像在念配料表。

“Angel kiss…”柳太阳从鼻腔里囔了一句，从刘海的缝隙里看着面无表情的姜澯熙，一头乖顺的黑发卷卷的垂下来，眉毛藏在刘海里，眼角向下垂着，眼神直愣愣的，嘴唇紧闭。左耳骨上拴着一个耳环，耳后有一个纹身。

柳太阳越看越靠近他，姜澯熙不作声地把身子往吧台里探了探，这样柳太阳就够不到他了。

柳太阳红了脸颊。他抿了抿嘴，扯出一个比较灿烂的笑，眯着眼睛说：“你的声音好凉，听起来好舒服。”

不得不说，面前这个买醉的男人，浑身上下有一种让人心软的气质。无论是湿润的眼角，还是有微笑痕迹的鼻翼，都让人挪不开眼睛。

“先生，你醉了，这杯我请了。”说完，姜澯熙把杯子拿过去，一饮而尽。

柳太阳睁着大眼睛看着这个陌生男子把他的酒喝得一滴都不剩，委屈地撅了撅嘴。

我没说我不喝了呀。

他接着趴在吧台上，继续端详着这个看起来很年轻的歌手。

姜澯熙还是那双好像在发呆的眼睛，把酒杯丢进水池。视线慢吞吞地回到身前，修长的腿踩上调酒台，另一条腿直接从吧台上迈下来，顺手拎起了吉他。

“喂，你踩我桌子我还要擦的！”金辉映这才忙完，刚回过头来就看到这位不速之客在吧台上留了鞋印。

姜澯熙没有理他，径直走向麦克风。

刚好八点，正是酒吧人最多的时候。金辉映把灯光调暗，只留了每桌头顶的一束暖黄灯光。

音乐响起了。柳太阳很惊讶，因为这是他知道的曲子。他眉毛挑了起来，嘴巴也张成o型，手指指着姜澯熙。

金辉映顺着他的方向看了一会儿姜澯熙。被观察的对象眼神一直盯着一个地方，会让人觉得他在走神，整个人看起来懒懒的，灯束在他头顶被发丝搅乱，白皙的手指在黑色的吉他上好像是在发光。弹吉他的手很熟练，却没有长期练习留下的茧。没有一点赘肉的腿撑在地上，身材比例很好看，完全不觉得他没到一米八。

新搭档，有点过于完美了。

金辉映下意识看了一眼旁边的柳太阳。他正全神贯注地看着姜澯熙，一曲结束后，他回过头，眼神刚好撞上。

金辉映那一瞬间感觉到了尴尬。他别开了眼睛，但对方毫不在意，圆着眼睛，水露露地看着他。

“你知道波西塔诺吗？”

怎么会不知道。那边的柠檬冰沙他吃到吐了。

“不知道。”

“波西塔诺是一个梦乡…”柳太阳的眼神很迷离，仿佛下一秒就会坠入这个梦里，“我和我前男友在那里度过了我二十三年最快乐的一个月。可是…他今天和我分手了。”

金辉映没有说话，熟练地调了一杯酒给他。是一杯用西柚汁伴着汽水，杯底沉着苦涩的朗姆的饮料，名字是，初恋。刚喝的时候是甜的，越到后边越难喝。他静静听着故事，柳太阳也打开了话匣。

他们去了波西塔诺，一座在阿马尔菲海岸边上的小镇。他们逃离指指点点，他们拥有了许多祝福。可他们却没有逃过梦醒时那一瞬间的疼痛。回到现实，生活总是苦涩的。两个人没有办法牵手，不能见面，最终，对方还是选择了家里安排的对象，做一个普通人。

柳太阳把脸从桌底下抬起来，鼻子乌囊囊的，却对着金辉映笑了出来。“这首歌就叫Positano，歌手很不知名。我们当时就是因为这首曲子才决定要去那边的。”

金辉映看着他满脸通红的样子，挂着泪水吸着鼻涕还在努力给他这个陌生人强装坚强地笑着，有一点点，就那么一点点，于心不忍。

几曲结束，姜澯熙回到吧台前稍作休息。柳太阳已经趴在吧台上睡着。

“什么时候学的吉他？现学现卖？”

姜澯熙闻声缓缓抬头，又回头看了一眼柳太阳。

金辉映嘴角扬着，坏笑着。趁他不注意，突然凑到他耳边。

“你的歌太明显了。”

姜澯熙并没有躲开，他转了转眼珠。

“准备得太仓促。昨天才接。”

“哦哦。”金辉映仍然坏笑着，伸手拿了一瓶酒，熟练地用瓶口抵着肘，拉高距离，往面前的鸡尾酒杯倒了一层酒。

对话结束了。姜澯熙双手放在吧台上，两只手垂下去吧台内侧。他要研究研究他的新搭档。

组织不会给我派了个傻子吧。

他低头用嘴去够杯子，嘬了一口柠檬汁。金辉映左脸冲着他，中长的头发散乱的披在耳朵上，专注的眼神只落在自己面前的一杯酒上。

傻子还挺有魅力的。

姜澯熙下意识摸了摸自己耳后的纹身。今天早上刚在组织纹的，还有点痒。

“纹的什么？”金辉映抽出空隙和他聊天。

姜澯熙默默惊叹于对方的观察力，眼神还是呆呆地，缓缓看向还在忙碌的金辉映。

“大丽花。黑色的。”

“你喜欢那部电影？”

“我喜欢那个手法。”

金辉映擦杯子的手一顿，舌头舔了舔嘴角，把杯子扔回水池。

没得聊了。

他研究过这个搭档的档案，可以自信地说了解他的信息比对方了解自己的要多。他用异样的眼神看了一眼姜澯熙，把刚扔出去的杯子又捡回手里，脑子里走马灯一样闪着那份档案。

特工K

本名：姜澯熙

生日：2000年1月17日

工龄：13年

部门：执行

身高：177cm

体重：57kg

性向：无

家庭成员：无

既往病史：无

常用住址：公司宿舍

通过原因：身体条件良好，体格测试正常，应激反应敏锐，处理方式干净

加分项：没什么表情，特长挺多的

完美得想要捏碎。金辉映记得自己昨天还很想见这位比自己小半年的前辈一面。他不相信有这么无暇的存在。

“你觉得自己有缺点吗？”

姜澯熙停止盯着上方旋转的纸条灯发呆，木木地看向金辉映。

金辉映余光扫了一眼，挑了挑眉。“我不是开玩笑，我看过你的档案，就想问你这个问题。”

“我长得不好看啊。”姜澯熙舔舔嘴巴，用食指的指尖摸了摸杯沿。

金辉映显然没有认同，把杯子放好之后双手撑开在吧台上，冲着姜澯熙。

“你觉得什么样子算长得好看？”

“你这样的。”

姜澯熙说的是实话，金辉映长得是真的很好看，双眼皮，细长眼尾的眼睛，高鼻梁，小巧的嘴唇和下巴，突出的三棱锥形的喉结，若隐若现的锁骨和身体曲线，加上他的有点卷的长发、纹身和那几个坏笑给他营造的痞气，是很容易让人陷进去的。

“看够了没。看得清楚吗？我凑近了你再看看？”

柳太阳一睁眼，就看到金辉映低垂着眼看着姜澯熙，两个人的脸近得不能再近。他挪了挪头，这个角度就变成了暧昧的正在接吻的角度。

吧台上，金辉映的衣襟轻轻拂动，和姜澯熙平放在桌上的手臂有一下没一下的互相勾引着。

姜澯熙还是那张面无表情的脸，懒懒地就那么看着刚被自己夸过的大脸。

金辉映伸出左手食指，弯曲起来，从姜澯熙的喉结一路刮上来，挑了一下他的下巴，轻启嘴唇，说了句：

“喜欢哥哥吗？”

他们的嘴唇就快要接触上了，姜澯熙稍稍偏了点头，伸长脖颈将嘴凑到金辉映耳边。

“喜欢的话，你要怎么支付我的工资？”

金辉映脸红到了耳根，姜澯熙却还是冷冷的波澜不惊的扑克脸。

“我提议，肉偿。”

姜澯熙不动声色地笑了笑，起身离开吧台，休息时间结束了。

金辉映收回自己的身体，左手攥着抹布，血管绷起，眼睛翻着白眼闭起来，下唇被牙齿咬着，好像下一秒就要爆发。

行，这一局算我输。

[2]

柳太阳纳闷地想着为什么一睁眼就让他看到限制级的画面。调戏完调酒师的小歌手回到麦克风前坐下，接下来是欢快的曲子。

“再给我一杯好不好，我想喝点甜的。”

金辉映仔细地给柳太阳做了一杯草莓冰沙。柳太阳拿勺子铲着冰沙，挖着挖着，又和正没什么事的金辉映聊了起来。

“你为什么在这里当调酒师？”

对了，“这里”，是不必言说就知道的，只属于男同性恋者的酒吧AceU。

“你长得很好看啊，不少女孩子追吧？”

“我的调酒技术太烂，一般的酒吧不要我。”金辉映擦着酒瓶瓶口的钢制瓶嘴。

“可是你长得这么帅…”

“等等哈，”金辉映举起手叫他停下，撩了一下垂在眼前的刘海，“重点是技术烂啊先生。对了，还有一个原因是因为我把一个夜店的王牌掰弯了，从此就被有女生的club拉黑了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈可他弯了不能赖你啊。”柳太阳笑得双眼皮挤到了一起，“后来呢？”

“没什么后来，我不喜欢他，他不在夜店的时候很普通，没多长时间就分手了。”金辉映把擦好的酒瓶一个一个码好。

“我给你讲讲我的男朋友吧。”

金辉映知道这一部分，他很早就开始卧底了，但还是想听。

“他是一个很美好的人…是作家来的。我很崇拜他，可以把人的心理剖析得很细致，却一点也不枯燥。他的那本书，你看过吗，叫《丛林法则》，前两天很火来的，就像打开了我的秘密花园一样，我很想见到他。于是我去参加了签售会。很遗憾的是，会上并没能和他聊什么，就是普普通通，签了名字，就走了。我在书店耽搁了一会儿，他找过来和我聊天。之后我们发现共同爱好很多，就相约出去走走什么的。”

嗯，去过春川，去过釜山，还在江南区的一个隐藏酒吧里呆了一晚上才出来，这叫出去走走。

金辉映内心充满了单身狗的怨念。

“然后就在一起了？”

“最后结果就变成这样了。他真的很浪漫，每天都会给我惊喜，每天都会和我讲他的新灵感。后来，我请了年假，我们一起去了波西塔诺，再后来…就是今天你看到的样子。”

份量充足的草莓冰沙开始融化，就像柳太阳为自己凿筑的坚固的堡垒，一点一点崩塌。多余的草莓汁顺着杯壁流了下来，柳太阳的手也跟着遭了殃。可是他没有挪开手，任由草莓冰沙流到手上。

“就像我过敏一样，在手里的时候，什么事都没有，非要喜欢到吃进嘴里，才会长记性。”

大颗大颗的眼泪掉下来砸在玻璃做的吧台上。

为什么会有像野蔷薇一样的男孩子？金辉映拧着眉在想。一捧娇灿欲滴的红，背后是带刺的倔强地生长。再抬起头来的时候，他咬着下唇，不好意思地笑着，嘴唇扯开一个好看的弧度。

音乐声停了，回过神来，金辉映的手已经在柳太阳脸上擦他的眼泪了。柳太阳的睫毛上还沾着泪珠，愣愣地看着金辉映。金辉映忙收回了手，换了张纸巾递上来。

电话铃响了，柳太阳匆忙擦了手出去接电话。

姜澯熙坐回吧台前，伸手拿过那杯化了一半的草莓冰沙开始吃。

“不是给你吃的，好好的给我放回去。”

“他过敏。”

“档案没写啊？”

“他刚刚说的。”姜澯熙张嘴把歪在一旁的大颗草莓咬住，再用手轻轻推进去，小小的洁白的牙齿若隐若现，和鲜红的草莓一起。

“这才是美色啊朋友。”金辉映点了点姜澯熙，笑着说。

姜澯熙自顾自地嚼着美味，并没有理他。

金辉映下班时间到了，他给自己调了一杯酒，又从冰柜里拿了一个红豆面包，坐在姜澯熙旁边。

“你上个任务是什么？”姜澯熙把草莓冰沙的杯底喝干，像小孩子一样舔舔嘴巴。

“眼睛。”金辉映吃了一口面包，咬字模糊地说，“把监控黑掉，把红灯变绿灯那次。”

“眼睛”是他们的任务模式代词，专门指那些只用眼睛就可以完成的任务，当然，加上一点大脑运动和肢体运动相配合。

“你是策略部门的吗？代号也是Tactic的T？”

“是。我晕血，干不了你们那种活。”

姜澯熙叠纸巾的慢吞吞的动作停了下来。

组织果然给我派了个傻子。

K开始思考怎么带着这只拖油瓶完成任务的时候，拖油瓶扒拉了他一下。

“喂，给我纸，我吃嘴外边了。”拖油瓶还开朗地露着牙龈笑了一下。

…我忍。

柳太阳接完电话风尘仆仆地回来拿外套。

“不好意思，科里缺人，我去支援一下，一会儿就回来，这张卡放在这先。一会儿见！”

柳太阳气喘吁吁说完，踩着皮鞋就跑了。

“他说他还回来。”金辉映喝了口酒，舔了舔腻在牙上的面包泥。

“今天你打算怎么做？”姜澯熙探着身子，从调酒台的水龙头里接了一杯水。

“这水不干净，小心拉肚子。”

“什么年代了。”

金辉映又翻了一下白眼，面包吃了一半，他把包装捏回正常形状，放在吧台上。

“还给自己搞个刺青。”姜澯熙喝完水，终于吐槽了金辉映手上那个大家伙。

“人设啦人设。洗几次就掉了。”

姜澯熙抓过他乱晃的爪子，大拇指在手背上抚平血管，仔细地看着那个“大家伙”。手背上只留了个瓶底，瓶口藏在袖子里。姜澯熙把四指顺着手心滑进了他袖子里，看到了完整的图案。

“玫瑰插瓶。俗死了。”

姜澯熙的手凉凉的，滑进袖子的时候金辉映起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“差点心动了！这个任务我不干了。你自己去搞他吧。”

“你也太容易心动了。刚刚你看他的眼神，完全陷进去了。我怀疑你…”

“你是人吗，一个大男人哭的那么可怜，我什么都不做傻站着吗？”

…我不应该跟傻子讲道理。

傻子气鼓鼓地喝着酒，散乱的长发被他束成一个小尾巴，突出的喉结一动一动的。

介于傻子还挺好看…

“你怎么打算的。”

“他忙成那个样子，如果直接从医院捞人是不可能的，医生需要他，护士需要他，病人需要他…”

“所以。”

“所以我们基于人道主义考虑，要从业余时间入手，比如现在。”

“那你怎么不绑他？今天搞完今天我就能放假了。”

“基于人！道！主！义！所以才要慢慢来。从朋友做起？的感觉。”金辉映拿着酒杯点了四下，眼睛盯着一处，出神地想着方案。

“在这个酒吧建立的关系能用朋友概括吗…”

金辉映：…我没想过。

姜澯熙：…你真的是战略吗…

金辉映：（目光诚挚）是。

姜澯熙深吸一口气闭上眼睛，尽量把自己的愤怒咽下去。

“其实是组织让我等等。他们也不想走到那一步。”金辉映表情严肃了起来。

“指望着副总统自己退位吗？你觉得可能吗，他正权倾朝野，皇帝体验得痛快呢。”

“确实。而且我觉得，拿儿子来要挟副总统这个想法有点抓马了，现在哪个特工组织还干这种飘活儿？”

“吃着碗里看着锅里。给你一口饭你还挑上了。”

“我有可以养活自己的工作啊。”金辉映挑挑眉。

姜澯熙闭嘴了。他余光扫了一眼，这位搭档酒量不太好的样子，脸上有着潮红，看起来像一颗熟透了的蛇果。

“你这杯是什么东西？”

“不记得了…好像是Gin和Vodka…放了点可乐…”

“柯南两大头目给你扔一杯里了，什么你都敢混。”姜澯熙被他戳到笑点，频率很低的放出了几个“哈”。

金辉映闭着一只眼睛看向姜澯熙。对方把手握成一个松松的拳头放在嘴唇前边几厘米，张着嘴笑着。煮熟的鸡蛋清一样光洁的皮肤笑出了淡淡的高原红，圆滚滚的苹果肌变得粉嫩嫩的，下垂的眼睛眯起来。

“你居然不是面瘫。”说出的话臭臭的，金辉映也觉得自己口是心非。

姜澯熙调整好了表情，给了他一个假笑。

“我不瘫哦。”说完，把手放在大腿上，抠着自己膝盖上的牛仔裤破洞。

他们两个的大腿其实离得很近，只是金辉映克制着自己不要在和他说话的时候转身，这样大腿就不会碰到了。这时他们两个的手都在大腿上，金辉映低头看了看搭档白花花的手。他酒精有点上头了，他晕乎乎的叫对方的手不要动，然后干脆抓起来看。

是不像男孩子的手。又白又嫩，粉粉的。没有多余的干裂，也没有卷翘的倒刺。营养圈好好的生长着，藏在指甲底端，冒着白色的半圆形，椭圆的指甲泛着光。瘦却还是有肉感。金辉映捏着他的手这样总结道。

“玩够没有。”

“你的小拇指好可爱哦。短短的圆圆的，不像你手上的指头。”金辉映没有理他，继续着研究。

酒量不行还给自己弄成调酒师。

姜澯熙把手腕翻过来，手心对着金辉映的手心，然后四个手指头弯下来扣住对方的指缝。

“哥哥要心动了。”

“我是哥哥！”金辉映在称呼上较起了劲，“你比我小半年呢。”

“那哥哥要不要给我亲一下。”姜澯熙把外侧的大腿伸直，俯身离金辉映近了些。

“我要去厕所。”金辉映拧着脸撅着嘴想离开。姜澯熙玩心大起，扣着他的手不放：“我也去。喝了自来水，我肚子疼。”

金辉映甩不开他的手，只好拎着去厕所。

气死我了气死我了气死我了！

姜澯熙纯粹只是逗他开心，直到跟进厕所的隔间，一切才变了味。

急跑过来的喘息声在门板上不断反射，穿插在两个人的耳朵里。窄小的隔间勉强塞下了偏瘦的两人。

金辉映稍微醒了醒，却也来不及逃跑了。

一切声音戛然停止。

[3]

姜澯熙张嘴咬住金辉映两瓣微张的唇的时候，金辉映没有拒绝。

躲不过。

在窄小的隔间里，金辉映以一种非常奇特的姿势躲着姜澯熙。双脚分开站着，右腿为了躲避马桶往里侧弯曲着，身体后倾，背顶着隔板，左手抓住有灰的门板平衡自己，右手则无所适从地去摸后背的那面隔板，好像那样就安全了。

姜澯熙的一条腿在金辉映的两腿中间，另一条卡在腰和门板的空隙中间，两只手分开撑在他的上方，身体前倾着。地球引力吸引着姜澯熙越来越靠近，也悄悄让姜澯熙的头发垂下来，挠着金辉映的额头。

姜澯熙香香的，金辉映鼻间都是他的味道。是一种很难形容的甜，香水做不出来的味道。有点像乳酸菌，有点像爆米花。他承认，有那么几秒，他迷失了。

金辉映不把这个叫做亲吻。姜澯熙是很有技巧，想反咬都找不到空隙，完全被压制住。因为太过用力在咬对方，金辉映的呼吸开始加重了，隔间外边吵闹的声音里多了一些起哄的。

金辉映喘不过气的时候，右手掐了一下姜澯熙的腰，姜澯熙下意识用左手扶住他的手，头微微抬起，换了一个方向继续。声音从隔间里飘了出去，直到金辉映终于咬住对方的舌头才停下。

姜澯熙松嘴以后，满意地看着自己的作品，咧开嘴低频率地笑了出来。他站直了身子，抻了抻自己的衣领，什么事都没发生一样打开门走了出去。

该死的胜负欲。

金辉映搓着自己红肿的嘴巴，懊恼地骂着自己。

K的档案上要加上一句特长了，擅长咬人。

姜澯熙心情很好，嘴角一直扬着。回到吧台前，金辉映特意离他远了点坐。姜澯熙左手敲着吧台的桌子，右手放在大胯上，点了一杯咖啡。

“你还没说今晚打算怎么办，他应该马上就回来了。”

“至少要先搞到他的电话。”金辉映含了口柠檬水漱嘴。

“就这么简单？我还以为你要把他骗上床。”

“你那脑子里能不能想点别的。”

金辉映觉得自己真的是一点都不了解姜澯熙。档案算个什么，真人摆在眼前，完全预知不了下一步做什么。

姜澯熙划了划手机屏幕，被玻璃保护膜碎掉的渣子扎到了，“啊”地叫了一声。

“流血了。”

姜澯熙盯着左手大拇指指肚上正往外探着头的血珠，慢吞吞地说。他有时候很喜欢看人皮肤里溢出血的过程，让他觉得压力在释放。

“不要给我看到，我真的晕血。”

姜澯熙回头，看到背过身的金辉映，很想恶作剧。

他低头挤了挤手上的伤口，一大珠血球坠在指肚上，他准备逮准时机举到金辉映眼前的时候，被人抓住了手腕。

“你这样，伤口愈合会变慢。”

姜澯熙回头，柳太阳拧着眉毛看着他，好像很生气的样子。

“没关系，我自己看着办。”

姜澯熙微微甩开了柳太阳握着他的手，弯着的眼睛也变回正常的样子，拿嘴去舔那一抹红。

金辉映也试探地转回头来，和他打着招呼。

“喏，你的卡。还没结账。什么时候回来的？”

“刚刚。”柳太阳坐下来，把自己放在别的凳子上的外套拿到手边。

“够忙的。要喝点什么吗？我可以给你做。”金辉映起身想进去吧台。

“草莓冰沙。”

“你不是过敏吗？”

一直不说话的姜澯熙看了一眼柳太阳。

柳太阳有点惊讶，微微张了下嘴。

“你怎么知道…”

“刚刚他给你做完，你一口都没有吃。还说了那句话。”

姜澯熙那双慵懒的眼睛看着被他喝干净的咖啡杯，又看了一眼金辉映，示意他给他再做一杯。

金辉映拿说着“凭什么”的口型和往前伸着的下巴拒绝着姜澯熙。姜澯熙眼角又稍稍皱起，有笑来过的痕迹。

柳太阳出神地看着他们，似乎在想是哪句话自己透露了秘密。

他其实很早就回来了。医院就在酒吧这条街的街面上，走路过去只要几分钟，他还是用跑的。

他有时候很不喜欢医生这个职业，何况他还是个外科医生，加班率比别的科都高。用他老师的话，他是天赋异禀，年轻有为，这八个字的代价就是，加班的永远是他。刚刚他拒绝主任的时候，主任是这么说的：“你上次喝醉做的手术都比现在在值班的那个做的好。”

他喜欢治愈别人。小的时候自己总是生病，忙于工作的父母把他丢到医院以后就走了，可以说他小时候的一半时间都是在医院度过的。他喜欢看其他孩子们病好出院的过程，那些慢慢爬上脸颊的笑容是他坚持下去的信念。

他决定要去当医生的时候，当时还是议员的父亲很支持，后来才知道，原来是因为自己可以给他的政治野心充当垫脚石。

他还记得第一场主刀的手术结束之后，自己很开心来的。

今天临时去顶的小手术，他到的时候只需要缝几针就结束了，说实话他不明白为什么非得叫他。

他在回去酒吧的路上想起了金辉映落在他脸上的手。

那只手蹭上来的时候，他有点慌张。是一只很宽很温暖的手。金辉映的目光像一汪看不见底的积水，没有涟漪，也没有任何含义，他很久没有被这样看着了。

从来都是他治愈别人。

他越走越急，到了的时候，刚刚的两个人都不在，他第一反应是自己被骗了。调酒师拿烟卷指了指卫生间方向，他才放下心坐下来。他感觉有点饿，看见吧台上有个剩的红豆面包，也向调酒师要了一个。

他有一个习惯，就是从医院出来一定要洗手。于是在接触到包装袋之前，他就起身去了卫生间。

他听到了那个声音。

尤其是在里边的姜澯熙笑出声来之后，他更肯定了。

他眼神渐渐回落在面前的姜澯熙身上。

姜澯熙戏谑地看着金辉映，嘴里嚼着一片口香糖。

他笑起来真好看，但是很少。而且不是对着他。

金辉映做了一杯淡淡的莫吉托给他。

“你做什么工作，这么晚还要加班。”

“医生。”柳太阳咂了一口，杯沿有大颗的盐粒，他用舌头浅浅地融化着。

“哇，路口那家医院吗？”

柳太阳点点头，他有点在意姜澯熙手上的伤口。

“你能不能处理一下它？我的职业病要犯了。”

“我藏起来就是了。”

“不可以！细菌会进去的。”

姜澯熙喜欢看柳太阳拧起眉一脸正经的表情。

以前也有过那么一个人，如此认真地对待他。他戳着腮帮子，耍着无赖。

“你跟我划拳，赢了我，我就答应你。”

柳太阳如一只待宰的羔羊还不自知，正义凛然地同意了他。

姜澯熙的酒量不是一般的好，像个改造人。

金辉映在加班三个小时后，面对着已经抬不起头的柳太阳和面无血色的姜澯熙，这样想着。

其实柳太阳赢了不少局，但是姜澯熙一直兴致勃勃地玩着，就没停下。一边划拳，还一边玩着别的游戏。

后来金辉映明白了，是要灌醉他。

于是后边柳太阳的饮料就变成了苹果汁。

酒吧会有这样的服务，调酒师如果看到客人被灌酒，会替换成相同瓶子的无酒精饮料来保护客人。

哪里瞒得过姜澯熙？金辉映再次想弯腰去偷换苹果汁的时候，姜澯熙抓住了金辉映的手腕。

“你替他喝。”说完把自己那边的六瓶啤酒推到金辉映面前。

之后金辉映就没有记忆了。

翌日，不是伴随着晒过的有着尘土味道的被子醒来的柳太阳猛地坐起，发现自己睡在一片白色的酒店房间里。

三大片玻璃落地窗在房间里投下了暖暖的阳光。

“姜！澯！熙！你昨天对我做了什么？！”

外边传来金辉映怒气冲冲的声音的时候，柳太阳还在手机里搜索“被人睡了怎么办”。

金辉映冲到房间只看到柳太阳一个人坐在床上。黑色的头发乱乱的，白衬衫敞开了几个扣子，露出他胸口的两颗痣，身体剩余的部分藏在被子里。

好一幅美人起床图。

柳太阳藏好手机，尴尬地抿抿嘴。

“早。”

金辉映从鼻腔里哼出一个“嗯”之后，像被人戳了脊梁骨一样，哆嗦了一下，才想起自己没穿上衣，灰溜溜地跑了。

柳太阳默默打开手机，搜索词换成了：“朋友被睡了怎么办”。

姜澯熙买完早饭回到酒店房间的时候，迎上了四只恼羞成怒的眼睛。

“难道不谢谢我昨天把你们两个醉鬼扛到酒店，今天还给你们买早饭吗？”

“为什么刷我的卡？”

柳太阳直接掏出手机短信，上边显示他的信用卡支出30万韩币。

“我的卡…工资还没到……”姜澯熙想逃走，于是拎着早饭摸进了厨房。

柳太阳猛地把身子探向他。“我把我的账号给你，请你务必工资到账了就转给我！”顿了顿，“当然，请你扣掉我的那一份。”

“好好好，我答应你。你吃粥还是汤？”

“给我泡菜汤饭。”柳太阳端了盒饭就离开了厨房。

姜澯熙机械地转回头去对上剩下那双眼睛，他被盯得背后发凉。

“你趁人之危！”金辉映从牙齿缝里挤出几个字。

“你太诱人了。”姜澯熙想起昨天晚上判若两人的醉猫，笑了出来。

醒了酒的醉猫支棱起尾巴，冲向姜澯熙，把手撑在对方背后的抽油烟机上，清了清嗓子。

“趁我好好说话的时候，给我道歉。”

姜澯熙身上还是香香的，穿着大号的黑色卫衣，眼角笑出来的细纹越来越多。

“对不起，下回你清醒的时候我再亲。”

[LAST NIGHT]

姜澯熙没想到六瓶啤酒而已，金辉映可以醉成这样。

金辉映扶着墙吐了好久，摇摇晃晃地站起身。

他们在酒吧门口，姜澯熙左肩膀上挂着酣睡的柳太阳，左手扶着柳太阳精瘦地窄腰。右手熟练地从裤兜里摸出烟盒，食指和中指夹出一根香烟放到嘴唇中间，把烟盒又放回裤兜。

“姜…澯熙！你给我过来！”

金辉映看对方根本不动，踉踉跄跄地撞过来，姜澯熙眼看着他要摔倒，伸出右手拎了他脖领一下。

“你…………讨人厌！”

“我怎么讨人厌了？”姜澯熙把没有点燃的烟卷夹在指缝，支棱着手指挠了一下头发。

金辉映指指自己的嘴巴。

“你不是………这样了吗！”

姜澯熙看着对方撅着嘴巴动了动唇，笑了出来。

他朝他勾了勾手指。金辉映没有看懂。他又勾了勾。

对方极不情愿地往前挪了几步，姜澯熙用空闲的右手扶住他的肩膀，金辉映站着费劲，就把两只手环起来套在了姜澯熙的脖子上。

姜澯熙看着他，夹着烟的手自由下垂，许久没有动。

然后他叹了口气，叼住烟嘴，从金辉映的屁兜摸出了打火机，点燃了香烟。

我造了什么孽要跟这个人一起执行任务。

一边这么想着，一边把这个重量级的扛在肩膀上，拖着半醉半醒的柳太阳，往最近的酒店走着。

拖家带口。

到了酒店大堂，他把金辉映丢在沙发上去办入住。

“麻烦给我一个总套。一晚。”

“喂你不是没成年吗…”

柳太阳趴他旁边闷着声音说。

“……我成年了。”姜澯熙和前台姐姐对视了一下解释道。

“麻烦出示一下身份证。”前台姐姐还给他一个资本主义微笑。

姜澯熙复制粘贴了这个微笑，费劲地去掏自己的钱包。

自己的卡显示余额不足的时候，他低声咒骂了一句组织的财务部，然后下意识去掏柳太阳放在外衣兜的卡，前台姐姐又用奇怪的眼神看了一眼他。

他把柳太阳和金辉映扔在行李车上，推去了房间。

金辉映不知道什么时候解开了几个上衣扣子，酒吧那身白衬衫黑西服此时在他身上，是大写的四个字：“衣冠禽兽”。

姜澯熙安顿好了柳太阳之后，把没穿好衣服还手脚不安分的醉猫拎去了另外的房间。

醉猫趴在酒店的双人床上，卷着被子滚来滚去。

姜澯熙把周身收拾妥当后，准备脱衣服去泡个热水澡。

“疼吗，那个。”

金辉映不知道是在半梦半醒之间，还是假装清醒，从床上迈下来，踢着酒店软绒绒的拖鞋，还有半个脚跟在外边。领带耷拉在一边肩膀上，衬衫扣子被他解了一半，露出健硕的胸膛。左手垮垮地揣在裤兜里，右手伸去拿床尾小冰柜的一瓶矿泉水。

姜澯熙回头对上那对像深海一样的眸子，眸子正盯着他肩膀上的旧伤。他左手抚上右肩上方被砍过的刀疤，洁白的肌肤上是赤粉色的如花朵般绽放的战痕。

“疼。”

不知怎么，他不想逞强。他想起来几年前那一刀劈面而来时，当时还是无所畏惧的中二少年，天不怕地不怕地拿右肩迎了上去，最后救援赶来时给他包扎，骨头都能看到了，他却一声都没吭。他也还是个需要爱的小孩，但是从来没爱过自己。

回忆里的伤仍旧新鲜，仿佛还有血液滚滚流出，炙热得发疼，他使劲蹭了蹭伤疤，试图把又疼又痒的神经磨掉。

一只手环住他的脖颈抓住了他的手腕，湿湿凉凉的嘴唇从背后贴上来，轻轻地落在他的右肩后边。他倒吸了一口气，肌肉分明的下腹猛地缩紧。

“你喝醉了。”

对方并没有回答，伸出舌尖细细地舔舐他的疤痕。酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着肩膀爬到后颈，姜澯熙呼吸急促了起来，想摆脱他。金辉映丢掉手里的瓶子，单只手臂从他的腹部划过，不由分说地禁锢住他的腰。

姜澯熙把腮帮子咬得筋都在动。金辉映的胸肌隔着薄薄的一层衬衫，正紧紧的贴在他骨瘦嶙峋的后背上。

他想看到他的表情。他不知道他是什么意思。

金辉映张嘴咬了他的疤痕一下，姜澯熙吃痛地闷哼。

“够了。”

姜澯熙抽回肩膀，在事情变得更刺激之前叫停。

他转身面对着金辉映。

金辉映伸舌舔着嘴唇边沿，喉结微动，胸口起伏着，目光低垂。

“你好香哦，姜澯熙。”

“你太瘦了，姜澯熙。”

“要向我学习，姜澯熙。”

金辉映双手扯开了自己的衬衫，向对面的人展示着自己的身材。他还抖了抖自己的胸肌。

姜澯熙再也无法控制自己，迈开腿把他推在床上，压上身子的时候，金辉映双手还自然地环上了他的腰。

也不知道跟谁学的。

“你勾引我的，你要负责。”

姜澯熙把金辉映的双手举高在头顶，低头啃咬着他结实又柔软的胸膛。身下的人现在好像才恢复原状，扭扭捏捏地拧巴着，脸红成了蛇果，被欲望撞碎的声音说着不要。

姜澯熙在最后关头刹住了车，他不想趁人之危。

这搭档我还挺满意的。

姜澯熙泡着澡，想着一会儿给组织发个反馈。

[4]

姜澯熙走进急诊室的时候，恰好赶上附近刚出了交通事故，送来很多伤者。他勉强找了个地方坐着，一边不抱希望地寻找着柳太阳的身影，一边时不时地检查着手机的新消息。

17:40。冬季的白天被地球与月亮的爱恨纠葛拉长，外边阳光明媚，急诊室里被医护人员的急切的声音还有哭声和声嘶力竭的求救声染成灰色。

姜澯熙大口喘着气，受伤的手让他没有办法保持冷静。

没有空余的医生来给他包扎。他起身去找医药推车。

平时安静得容易入睡的急诊室在喧哗中变成了胶着的焦点，所有消毒止血用品都变成了紧俏物资。

他看到了柳太阳，停下了脚步。

柳太阳在可视的急诊室的手术室里工作着。这是姜澯熙第一次看见这种表情的柳太阳。身着绿色手术服的柳太阳只露出那双很好辨认的像外国人一样深邃的眼睛，一眨不眨地紧盯着手下的手术部位，修长的双手熟练地操作着工具进行切割和缝合，偶尔有鲜血溅出到护目镜上，他也只是短暂地眯一下眼睛。旁边的护士频繁地给他擦着汗和递着工具，整个人散发着无法踏足的强烈气场。

“啊！”

一声惊呼，姜澯熙回过神，周围人都看着他。他木木地低头查看，自己的左手袖管已经浸满鲜血，血还在不停地往地上滴着。他动了动左手手指。

嗯，没事，没废就行。他回头继续看着柳太阳，对方掌控着整个手术室，一会儿看体征数值，一会儿叫助手去做一些什么。

他想起去年也曾扮演过医生的角色，只不过术业不精，穿着白大褂装装样子罢了。现在看来，真的差太多了。

“叮”手机响了，姜澯熙拿起手机，看到工资到账，抿了抿嘴角，弯着眼睛准备发短信给谁的时候，一个护士急匆匆地叫他。

“先生，您受伤了，您过来，我可以给您包扎。”

“喂！我们家孩子在这哭了那么久你怎么也不来看一眼？”

姜澯熙收好手机，看了一眼护士身后大喊大叫的妇女，抬起左手来，告诉护士说，他没什么事，先去看别人也可以。护士姐姐担心地看了两眼，从兜里掏出几包酒精棉球塞到他手里才走。

姜澯熙呆呆地端着酒精棉球，笑了出来。

他想起了小时候。

他是个孤儿，在很小的年纪，父母就把他遗弃在了当时住的地方。邻里都是很好的大人，每家省出一碗饭地那样把他抚养大。五六岁的时候，他家隔壁搬来了一户新居民。新居民迷信风水，认为他是不详，往他家泼脏水，丢猫狗屎尿。邻里相继照顾了他一段时间，后来也因为迷信的声音越来越大，家家门窗紧闭，他又成了弃子。

七岁的时候，他被邻里丢到了孤儿院，在那里度过了生不如死的半年。

也是那样明媚的天气，孤儿院的孩子们把吃剩的饭菜倒在他身上，唾弃着他脏兮兮还不讨人喜欢。孩子们在院子里玩，那些称不上老师的“老师们”忙碌地在大厅接待着各地前来领养的上流人士。

人来人往，熙熙攘攘，其中没有一个人朝他走来。

啊…手指动不了了。姜澯熙下意识活动手指的时候，意识到了事态的严重。他困难地把羽绒外套脱下来，然后撕掉了碍事的黏在皮肤上的染得锈红的衬衫袖子，才看到了他的伤口。如玉的皮肤此时被划开了一道触目惊心的伤，不是很深，但是很长，从肘侧，一直延伸到逼近脉搏，中间还伴随着几道横着劈来的狠伤。

他周围的人都吓得避着目光，他稍稍侧身。

柳太阳从手术室出来的时候，一眼就看到了背着人在一点一点用酒精棉球擦拭血迹的姜澯熙。他来不及想太多，三步并作一大步冲向他。

姜澯熙懒懒地抬头，刚想打招呼，柳太阳十分生气地使劲拉过一辆正要拿去补货的医药推车，把推车面上的东西全都一把推到地上，把姜澯熙的左手臂放在上边，拧开还剩半瓶的酒精，一下子全都倒在他的伤口上。姜澯熙握紧了拳头，疼得浑身都在拧着，正如刚做完手术的柳太阳的额头上还在冒着的细汗那样汗如雨下，却还是忍住了要张嘴呼气的动作。

污血和酒精废液混在一起，在手推车上成了一汪血水，看着有点恐怖。

柳太阳使劲掐着他大臂止着血，护士赶紧递上消毒纱布和手术用品，看样他要就地处理了。

“为什么不叫人。”

“不是很忙吗…”

“你不疼吗？你不知道先顾着自己吗？”

柳太阳生气的时候，说话的声调都高了。姜澯熙被骂得说不出来话，只好瘪着嘴看着柳太阳在他手臂上动刀。

他盯着他的汗珠，从太阳穴旁边的发根冒出，顺着鬓角和下颚线，从下巴滴下来。

柳太阳忍住了汗珠在皮肤上划过引起的痒，姜澯熙忍住了缝合的时候每一针扎进去时的疼痛。

工作的男人很有魅力。这句话不知道是谁说的，很在理。

姜澯熙脑子里已经没有了昨天喝得烂醉的那个柳太阳。

柳太阳结束之后，才无奈地撇撇嘴看着姜澯熙，一边收尾一边和他聊着天。

“怎么弄的？”

“吉他被人抢走了，去追来的。”

“伤口应该很疼啊，你怎么忍住的？”

“看着你就不疼了。”

柳太阳缠绕纱布的动作停下了，他对上了姜澯熙的眼睛，圆圆的，无辜的，还扁着嘴，像极了不给糖吃委屈的孩子。

“你是什么科的医生？”

“外科和心外科，急诊很忙，被叫来支援。”柳太阳再一次低头忙碌着，试图想摆脱脑子里印下的刚刚那个无辜的面孔。

姜澯熙看着他的睫毛微颤，想起了昨天他哭的时候，自己坐在麦克风前，看着他弓起的后背，抽着气，然后抬起头，擦掉眼泪，笑着和金辉映说话。

他不明白。

喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，为什么要装成开心的样子说着不开心的事。

所以，“喜欢”这种感情，是很难的，没有觉悟就轻易喜欢的话，摔碎的只会是自己。

他很久都没有喜欢过什么了。自从七岁以后。

看姜澯熙低头想着事情，柳太阳也很久没有说话。临走的时候，姜澯熙问他晚上会不会去AceU。

“今天我是晚班，如果下班的时候你们还在，就等等我。”柳太阳擦着额头的细汗，转身的功夫换了一身手术服，又被叫进了手术室。

姜澯熙插着兜站在外边又看了一会儿柳太阳。

“喜欢”到底是什么？是因为三观契合，所以才会相互吸引？是因为相互照顾，所以才愈走愈近？还是因为不经意的某个瞬间，多事的多巴胺分泌旺盛？

姜澯熙没有答案。他手上沾满了鲜血，其中多数是像今天下午他解决的帮派头目那样恶事做尽的，但也有少数是像他上一个任务那样跟着遭殃的无辜的家人。他不配思考爱与被爱的问题。

柳太阳再次抬头的时候，玻璃窗外空无一人，好像没有人来过一样。

金辉映看了一眼表。19:00。距离姜澯熙作为驻唱歌手的上班时间还有五十分钟。他一天都没有他的消息。

想他干什么。

金辉映笑了笑，有客人敲了敲吧台，他应声过去。

说实话，早上醒来的时候看到自己身上的那些红点点，他真的一点印象都没有，甚至不知道做到了哪一步。他很生气，但是姜澯熙把他那张扑克脸笑成个熟透了的水蜜桃一样的时候，他就不想生气了。

他的笑很惑人，是那种你分不清他是在玩笑还是在真的开心的笑。早上他嘟嘟囔囔骂着他的时候，他也是一直眯着眼睛说着“知道了”。

知道了什么，最后还不是在他要去洗澡的时候趁机揩他的油。

洗澡出来，他就不见了。房间里还有他身上那一股甜香的味道。

姜澯熙真是个妖精。金辉映恼着自己一直想着他，使劲搓着杯子。

姜澯熙回组织领完新衣服和新吉他之后再回到AceU，已经过了上班时间。他迈进酒吧的时候，金辉映已经替他站在台子了。他翻进吧台，单手给自己做了一杯浓缩咖啡。

金辉映替他唱着歌，声音很好听。是那种可以唱进心里的低沉的嗓音，安安稳稳的，没有浮躁和喧嚣。听着听着，姜澯熙就趴在吧台上睡着了。

醒来的时候，酒吧里有人在过生日，很热闹。

他做了一个梦。空无一人的酒店套房，豪华的地毯上的吃空了的外卖盒子。

“你醒了？”

姜澯熙慢慢地坐起来，背靠着吧台看热闹。金辉映给他端上一杯红茶。

“今天有人过生日，有人要给全酒吧的人买单。”

“哦。”

姜澯熙反应平平，好像还没睡醒。

“你今天干嘛去了？一天都没有信儿。”

“挣钱。”

“什么？”

“走任务。一个大单，正好在那个酒店，不少钱。我就接了。”

“我看到邮件了，是那个我上司盯了两年的大头。居然是你接的，果然前辈就是前辈。”

姜澯熙咂了咂嘴，把红茶放在吧台上。

金辉映又冷场了。他正好对着姜澯熙左耳后的纹身，就伸手抠了抠。姜澯熙身体反应很快，右手隔山迈海伸过来抓住乱挠的爪子。

“你左手怎么了？”

金辉映发觉不对劲，明明刚刚递杯子也是递到近一些的左手边，却是右手接的。睡觉的时候也是左手一直垂在下边。

姜澯熙避开了他的眼神。什么东西好像在燃烧。

“给我看看。”

金辉映的语气不由拒绝，迈过吧台，正对着他。

姜澯熙瞒不住，用下巴尖指了指，意会他自己看。

金辉映心急却又像对待一株蒲公英一样，轻轻地掀开衣服，这才看见已经殷过层层纱布的血迹。

姜澯熙本就惨白的脸此时在酒吧的彩灯下和金辉映担心的滤镜下显得更加煞白。

金辉映把手贴上姜澯熙的额头。

“果然在发烧。你受伤为什么不好好休息！”

“我遵守约定。”

“那你为什么要做这一单？你以为你是谁，你一定可以毫发无损地今晚照常上班吗？”

“你刚刚还说我是前辈。”

“你知道你会受伤吗？知道为什么还去！”

“我想挣钱包养你。”

姜澯熙呲着牙朝他笑着。金辉映右手抓了一把自己垂下来的刘海往后梳着。

“我没跟你开玩笑。”

“我也没跟你开玩笑。”

金辉映翻回吧台不再搭理他。

柳太阳来到酒吧的时候，姜澯熙又睡着了。柳太阳看着他圆鼓鼓的红润的脸颊，有点出神。

像小孩子一样，和下午的时候他全身都在抵抗着疼痛的让人着迷的样子好像是两个人。他想知道他的故事，想更了解他。

金辉映给他发短信说姜澯熙发烧了，他从自己的柜子里抓了一把止血消炎的药，又从办公室的急救箱里挑挑拣拣，放到了皮包里，提前下班赶过来。

“你知道他受伤吗？”

“我给他包扎的，下午的时候。”

“他居然没事一样过来上班。”

“我很生气来的，我见不得别人有什么事情总是忍着让着。”

“可是你昨天一边哭着一边冲我笑。你不是这样的吗。”

“我们是第一次见面啊，多丢人，哭成那样。”

“一点都不丢人好吗，你哭的时候我知道你难过还可以安慰你，你在笑的话大家就不会把你当回事，不是吗？真挚是一种态度，是敢于把真的自己展现给所有人的态度。你做不到。”金辉映双臂曲起，撑在吧台上和柳太阳说着，最后用食指点了一下他的额头。

柳太阳用上唇去咬下唇，认真地看着金辉映一脸严肃地长篇大论，然后蔫蔫地说了一句：“你也做不到啊。”

“什么？”

“你昨天，为什么对我那样？”

金辉映停下手里清洗调酒台的动作，单手支撑着身体，目光不敢对上旁边的男人。

早上在总统套房里，只剩他们两个人的时候，这个问题曾经赤裸裸地摆在两个人玩手机时隔开的空间里。

金辉映穿着酒店的浴袍，露出一点有棱有角的胸膛。

对话一点一点从“什么时候上班”发展到“和前男友分手之后都做过什么”。

柳太阳表示他需要建议，现在急需迅速走出失恋的方法。

金辉映的答案比搜索引擎还搜索引擎：“走入下一段。”

“我哪找去。”

“你面前，我，怎么样？我推销一下自己。金辉映，男，1999年生，身高179，体重66，职业调酒师，业余喜欢唱歌和健身。”

柳太阳居然在认真思考的样子让金辉映一瞬间有些不知所措。

他打量着他。

一个国家二把手的官二代，天才医生，天才脸蛋，天才身材，恋爱笨蛋，单纯到别人对他好一点就会敞开心扉。这样的男生，居然在一边耳朵上打了三个耳洞，一个还穿了耳骨。

金辉映假装不在意地划着手机，心里在佩服对方，眼前还停着刚刚他看到的画面，不禁想着那几个耳环走了神。

“嗯，总体来说条件不错，看你表现吧。”

柳太阳似乎综合考虑一番，轻笑着回答着。

金辉映当时和现在是一样的凝滞。他喜欢柳太阳吗？不知道。他对他有太多的破例和用心。他也不明白这是什么。

柳太阳感觉自己扳回一局，乘胜追击着。他嘴角勾起，把脸朝金辉映躲着的方向伸着，金辉映红透了的耳根成了欲盖弥彰的测谎仪。

“什么时候你敢面对你的过去，什么时候我就敢诚实面对你。”金辉映对着墙壁说。

今天划拳的变成了金辉映和柳太阳，作为等待姜澯熙醒来时打发时间的游戏。事实证明，金辉映的酒量是最差的，柳太阳急急停下了游戏。

“怎么不玩了？”

“不行，万一你喝多了，我可一个人扛不动你们两个。”

“你说我重！我这都是真材实料！你要不要看看我的肌肉…”说着金辉映低头去找自己的领带结。

“别别别别，你还在你的工作场所，多招人笑话！”柳太阳吓得头皮一麻，赶紧抓住了金辉映的手。

“柳先生，你碰到我了，你输了！”

游戏开始之前，金辉映和柳太阳约好了一击必杀的规则。

柳太阳无奈地笑笑，双手举起认输。

“说吧，惩罚是什么。酒可不能再喝了。”

“给我亲一个。”金辉映没皮没脸地咧着嘴笑，双手撑在椅子上，身体前倾着等着回复。

柳太阳有点吃惊。

他知道金辉映可能喜欢他，但他不确定对方是否真心。

“好吧，但不是现在。等你真的喜欢我的时候。”

柳太阳当他喝醉了，希望他酒醒之后记不起来这句话。

金辉映皱着眉想了想，最后点头答应了。

姜澯熙被叫醒，柳太阳和金辉映正在结账，酒吧也要关门了。金辉映把睡得软趴趴的姜澯熙背在后背上，双手捏住他不盈握的小腿，和柳太阳散步着回到酒店。

金辉映得知总套只定了一夜，默默收回了押金和证件，掏出自己的卡定了个比较舒服的商务标间。姜澯熙烧得迷迷糊糊坐在床上，这时候倒真是个人畜无害的幼狼。

柳太阳从包里掏出来简易包扎用具和药品，俯身给姜澯熙换着药。

金辉映去投了个热毛巾放在他手边备用，然后站在一边看着镜子里工作的柳太阳。晕血的原因，他只能调整角度，看着缺了半边脸的柳太阳。

认真工作的男人真的帅。

金辉映也赞同这一点。柳太阳满眼只有姜澯熙血肉模糊的伤口，熟练地操纵着手里的一次性工具进行缝合。不同于姜澯熙的褶皱偏多的修长的手指像在针线中飞舞，还在金辉映看的直愣的时候就完成了缝合。

上药的时候，柳太阳不敢一下上全，怕扰了姜澯熙孩童般的睡颜，于是极克制地细细地涂抹着。金辉映发现自己看着柳太阳的眼神十分温柔时，才意识到自己某些地方真的出错了。

临走的时候，柳太阳在玄关不停地罗列着需要注意的事项，比如不可以喝酒不可以着凉不可以沾水。

“我可不可以亲你？”

“不可以。”柳太阳下意识回答，但金辉映的嘴唇已经压过来。

这样是不对的啊金辉映。

快松嘴啊金辉映。

柳太阳的唇很薄但是也很有肉感，咬起来很像果冻，滑滑软软的。

金辉映以舌尖为笔仔细地描摹了一遍他的唇齿之后，满足地放开了。

“惩罚。我不想拖太久，柳太阳。”

[5]

早上起来的时候，姜澯熙觉得自己臭了。

他看到了金辉映留在镜子上的便签。

“包养我的话，商务标间就可以。”

下边还有一行字，但是被划掉了。他慢悠悠地辨认着。

“不要出去，我马上回来。”

便签进了垃圾桶。

伤口不能沾水，但是他不想让别人帮他，于是费劲地自己给自己放水泡澡。

他把缠着纱布的左手放在浴缸外，然后憋气身体沉进水里，水很温暖，右手漂浮，双腿蜷曲，只露出膝盖在水面上。

温热的水一点一点没过他的每一寸感官。潜在水中的时候，对外界的一切好像都有了屏障，可以让自己暂时收起保护壳避难。

就像所有电视剧的情节那样，这一幕巧合地让走完任务回来的金辉映看到了。他抄起姜澯熙的头发把他从水里拎起来。

“你干什么呢？！”

姜澯熙用右手抓住了金辉映的手，然后用力拧着把他甩开。

姜澯熙梳了一把自己的刘海，水从头上往下流着，流过他的额头，他下垂的眼角，他的鼻梁，他紧咬的牙关，流过他的右肩的伤疤，流过他瘦却紧致的胸肌，他的大臂和小臂，流过他的腹肌和精瘦的腰背，流过身上大大小小的清淤。金辉映忙举起他受伤的手。

“你以为我要干什么？”

“我以为你脑子有病。”金辉映的眼睛不自觉的往下瞟，还好姜澯熙好好的裹着浴巾。

姜澯熙生气了，金辉映是看得出来的。

他讪笑着说：“大哥，您别生气了，要不我帮您洗澡？”

姜澯熙的手没有用力，金辉映举着有点累。

姜澯熙坐进水里，浴缸的水溅出来很多，把金辉映也浇了个半透。

金辉映看着他调整好姿势准备在浴缸里睡觉的架势，把他的手放在浴缸边，垫好了毛巾，然后起身去拿吹风机，准备烘干一下他的纱布。

“金辉映。”

“您吩咐。”

“滚出去。”

金辉映拿着吹风机的手停在空中，然后转身离开。

“我等你洗完再回来。”

金辉映就像一口放凉了的茶，含在嘴里觉得温了，咽下去的时候却还是冰的。

姜澯熙昨天半夜又烧了起来，朦胧之间被燥热折腾醒，喉咙冒火。床头摆了一杯水，但是在他的左边。另一张床平平整整，空无一人。他的左手动不了，翻身翻不过去，他怎么都够不到那杯水，好不容易碰到了杯沿，却一失手打翻了。他就顺势沉沉地再一次睡去，再醒来就是早上，烧退了，也清醒了不少。

昨天伤口裂开，柳太阳重新缝合的时候很痛，他就一直醒着，只是眼皮太重，便耷拉着眼皮进入睡眠状态。

柳太阳准备走的时候，他想起身送送。等他慢吞吞站起来，半眯着眼睛走到墙边的时候，他刚好听到金辉映在问柳太阳可不可以吻他。

金辉映用那两瓣湿润柔软的唇盖在柳太阳的嘴上时的表情，和那天在他身下求他的时候完全不一样。

有一股不知道叫什么的情绪浇灌着他。

姜澯熙有点后悔去执行了那个任务。没去的话，他可以看到洗完澡出来的搭档，可以和他一起在套房打游戏，可以和他一起叫外卖，然后一起去酒吧上班，或许还可以躺在他身边睡觉，毕竟逗他挺有意思的。

姜澯熙觉得自己只要闲下来就在想着金辉映的自己有点陌生，还有点恶心。

镜子前又贴了一张便签，上边写着注意事项，什么多喝水按时吃药不许喝酒不许接单之类的。姜澯熙没有管它。

柳太阳今天是早班，晚上干脆睡在医院的值班室。值班室哪里都好，就是床板太响，他一整晚都没睡好，断断续续做着梦。

好像是个噩梦。没有病人的时候，他坐在椅子上，眼睛盯着一处出神地回想着。他抱着个什么东西一直在逃，就像像釜山行里的孔刘，一个病房里喷出的大滩血迹，他单手拉着移动病床给后边增加着阻碍。但是走廊是空的，亮黄的灯光打在米色的地面上，警报灯在一直转，是电影里他最害怕的镜头。他低头看了一眼怀里的物什，被吓了一跳，醒来了。

“为什么…婴儿的脸是姜澯熙…”柳太阳焦虑地转向窗外，抖着腿，手指搓着脸上的酒窝。

柳太阳午休结束的时候见到了姜澯熙。细卷着的头发软软地趴在头上，能看出来是刚洗完，还蓬蓬的、湿润的。他背对着他的办公室，正研究着墙面上挂着的肌肉组织结构示意图。

柳太阳在眼前挥了挥手，打消脑子里闪过的那张婴儿姜澯熙的脸。

“来换药吗？”

姜澯熙朝他点点头，跟着他进了办公室。

受伤的部位有些化脓，柳太阳埋头处理。他又看到了前一天那个忍着疼一声不吭的姜澯熙，闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙关，右手掐着大腿转移疼痛，胳膊冒着青筋。

让人心疼。

“可能要留疤了。”

柳太阳给他的伤口扇着风，趁着换药要让创口通通气，好得快一些。

“没关系，纹个身就不见了。”

柳太阳想象着纹身的画面，左臂相同的位置隐隐作痛。

“原来纹身是做这个用的。”他抬眼迅速地瞟了一下他耳后那个纹身，“会很疼吗？”

“没有。”姜澯熙尾音上扬着剪短回答，想了想，又说：“就像你的缝合针的力度。”

“可是那个穿透了…”

“原来医生也知道那样很疼。”姜澯熙眼角皱了起来，浅浅地笑了一下。

他笑着的时候，苹果肌鼓起来，脸颊连着下巴翘翘的，弧度很好看。柳太阳又看呆了，手上的动作停下来。

这个比他小三岁的男孩子，好像很习惯疼痛。

“对不起，昨天你伤口的程度不允许等到麻醉师调好试剂…”

“没关系啦，我可以的。”

“不如这样，”柳太阳把自己的椅子从桌子里边用腿划出来，把姜澯熙的右手放在自己的大腿上，“接下来上药的时候，如果很痛，你就掐我，我就轻一些。”

柳太阳的左膝内侧贴着姜澯熙的大腿外侧，深邃的眼睛里伴着光亮，凝眉看着姜澯熙，像一首纤歌，温柔地拢住他愠惀的外壳。

“好。”姜澯熙的手蜷成空拳，又舒展开来圈着柳太阳的大腿前端。

“一定要掐！”柳太阳神情严肃地再一次要求。

姜澯熙一开始怕手太重，只是轻轻地按了按，柳太阳对他挠痒痒的行为十分不满，在下一次上药时故意掺多了镇定消毒用的成分，果然姜澯熙一下狠狠地掐住了他的大腿。柳太阳的咬肌和嘴唇都跟着用力，似乎也在排解疼痛。

“别的病人也这样吗？”

结束的时候，姜澯熙迅速把手抽回，漫不经心地问着。

“不是，只是对小孩子才这样。”

柳太阳的嘴角勾起好看的弧度，只露出一小截牙齿地朝姜澯熙笑着，眼睛微微眯起。

大概是喜欢这个样子吧。

姜澯熙把眼神收住。

“好啦。”柳太阳揉了揉他软绒绒的头发，递来一张名片，“我给你一个联系方式吧，这样你随时都可以找到我。”

姜澯熙鼓了鼓嘴巴，接过名片。

“谢谢你。”

“对了，回去之前先去洗手，卫生间出门右边走到头。医院很脏的。”

姜澯熙的背影很容易让人联想到“倔”这个字。柳太阳快走了几步追上他，把一个影子变成两个。

再次见到姜澯熙的时候，对方正在酒吧的麦克风前安然地弹唱着。

他站在酒吧门口扶着膝盖调整着呼吸，偷偷地看着舞台上的他。就像刚见面的那天一样，他穿着白色的T恤和深色牛仔裤，腿耷拉在地上，慵懒地驼着背，换了右手拿着吉他，缠着绷带的左手简单地拨弦。

姜澯熙的孤独感，是散发着微妙磁场的孤独。

柳太阳想起前一天晚上，金辉映那个不由分说的吻。薄唇微启，牙齿撞上来，不由得他拒绝。他是说过等他真的喜欢自己的时候可以执行那个惩罚，可是没有想到这么快。

松嘴之后的第一反应，他先回头确认了姜澯熙的位置。

他想起了那杯叫做初恋的酒，开头是甜的，中间是酸的，结束的时候苦得要命，他一口都没喝下去。

姜澯熙喜欢金辉映，可他还不知道。柳太阳回过头来静静地看着金辉映，对方也背靠着墙壁环臂看着他，表情好像在说，一个吻而已。

“我送你回去。”

“不用了，你好好看着他吧。明天见。”

他觉得金辉映是个渣男，对什么都不用心。明明和姜澯熙已经走到那一步，却还是对他做得出这种事来。但是人还是不赖的，柳太阳承认自己有那么一点心动。

在金辉映认真地看着他的时候。

以前的自己，担心说话冷场，所以一边说话一边观察着周边人的脸色。后来慢慢变得不爱说话，只是安静地听着。和前任在一起的动机，也是因为对方一直用心记着他的任何小动作和习惯。

明明，谁都值得被另一个人关注啊，不是非心动不可的地步。

姜澯熙休息的时候坐在吧台前和柳太阳聊着天，金辉映像个局外人一样插不进来。

柳太阳即使是个傻子也知道姜澯熙是故意不理金辉映的，于是他叫同事打给他，假装有急事出门了。

留在那里，总有种即将被捉奸的预感。柳太阳缩了缩脖子，回头看了看不再有表情的姜澯熙。

笑起来很好看的家伙。

“下雨了。”

组织里有句话，下雨是为了掩盖一些既定的事实，所以一说下雨，就说明有任务要来了。

姜澯熙抬头看了看金辉映。金辉映趴在咖啡机上朝窗外望着，腰背弓成一个好看的弧度，衬衣绷紧贴在皮肤上，勾勒出若隐若现的肌肉轮廓。

确实下雨了，在这个冬天的一月，北方的首尔。酒吧的人们都短暂地向外看着，雨点噼哩啪啦打在地上，人们此起彼伏地抱怨着没有带伞。

“你亲了他。”

金辉映条件反射般回头，微微惊讶着。

“你看到了。”

“你喜欢他。”

“不知道。”

金辉映右眉微拢，好像在生气，也好像在认真思考着什么。

“那我问你，你喜欢我吗？接吻一定要和喜欢有关系吗？”

姜澯熙慢慢地将放进嘴里的冰块嚼碎。

他从来没想过，自己喜不喜欢金辉映。他的任何感情，都不能和“喜欢”搭上边。

三岁的时候，爸爸和妈妈他都喜欢，没过多久两个人都把他抛弃了。

七岁的时候，他喜欢隔壁的大哥哥，后来大哥哥死了。

他好像真的是不详，喜欢的所有人都会以非常残忍的方式离开他。

他不想喜欢金辉映。

他把金辉映推进吧台后的工作间时还是这么想的。

他不能喜欢金辉映。

那样一切都会变得很糟糕。

金辉映反手抓住背后的衣架，大口喘着气，想起之前姜澯熙玩笑的道歉。

这一次，他确实是清醒的。

姜澯熙真的很会勾人，单一只右手揪着他的脖领，拿腿顶开了吧台后角落里工作间的门，然后上锁，把他贴在简易搭成的杂物架上。嚼过冰块的嘴唇压上来，和他热得冒火的唇舌交融在一起。

他的身体贪恋着姜澯熙的味道。那股奶香的甜带着一丝凉意，像薄荷一样让人欲罢不能。他的双臂自觉地攀上他的肩，却被对方摘下来用手钉在头顶上。姜澯熙的吻不给他留任何缝隙拒绝，四处冲撞的巧舌在他口腔里勾缠着他的空间，他被顶的吞不下想要干呕，姜澯熙才松开嘴。银丝从唇瓣间拉出来，姜澯熙像在吃冰淇淋的第一口一样，伸舌从他唇上含去了多余的液体。

冰与火交织，赢的是冰。

不用低头就知道，一吻结束，金辉映满面潮红，欲望高涨着，而另一个一点动静都没有。

空气中弥漫着浓郁的男性气息，咸甜的姜澯熙的味道占了上风。

姜澯熙低眼看着金辉映微动的喉结，把自己的腰带解开，露出那双完美的不像话的腿。转身，双手扶着墙。

“进来。”

金辉映好像找到了反击的攻破点，一个挺身将自己送进那只玉坠般光洁无暇的身体。没有任何润滑，姜澯熙叫出了声音。

他现在觉得羞耻了。伤口那么疼，他愣是都忍了下来。

可是金辉映真的很大。他的腿颤抖着发软，金辉映掐着他的腰进入得更深，像是在拎着他。

姜澯熙的后背很好看，窄小的工作间里他只能以这样的弧度趴在墙上。金辉映掐着他腰的双手靠拢，大拇指竟能一同摸到他脊椎骨那一条凹进去的线。他沿着线滑进他的上衣去找他的乳尖，被对方的手拽住放在下腹。

金辉映很满意被自己顶到没有一声完整的呼吸的姜澯熙的样子，他抬手让他把身子翻过来正对着他。好不容易适应的身体被这一摩擦又填满了。他托着姜澯熙的臀进入得更深，放在上衣口袋的手机响了，是任务用的那一只，震动隔着衣料传达到两个人身体里。

金辉映勾了勾唇，让姜澯熙安静下来。

“我是特工T。”

姜澯熙咬着下唇，把头埋在金辉映的颈窝里，对方根本就没停下腰下的动作。

“任务马上就要开始了，明天夫人们的晚会你们要去，时间和地点我这就发过去。”

“收到。”

“K的电话我打不通，你回头叫他修一下。”

“收到。”金辉映咬着下唇笑着，看着难耐的姜澯熙，他享受着自己在这件事上终于赢了他的快感。

“爽吗？”

“下回再干你。”

最后一次高潮来临时，姜澯熙咬住了金辉映的唇，把呻吟含在嘴里，紧紧地夹住他的腰。

“放着好好的酒店不用，非得在这野战，又不是你收拾。”金辉映在工作间一边喷香水一边抱怨。

姜澯熙脸上有着高潮过后的粉红，生理泪水来过的湿润的眼睛让他看起来更像个被欺负了的小孩。

完蛋了，他还想要。

“柳太阳，你可以做到吗。”

金辉映被话题转回正题的速度噎了一下。

他犹豫了。

如果说姜澯熙对于他是想揉烂的一张白纸，那么柳太阳就是那张连碰都不敢碰的白纸。

金辉映头一次遇到这样难办的任务对象。他不是受过集训的特工，执行任务的时候多半都是他的正常生活缩影，偶尔跟踪个谁，调度监控什么的。组织看他角色扮演得上瘾，这次就派了个大活给他。

还给他塞来一个可人的空降兵。

“你做不到就我来。”空降兵甩下一句话就消失在了门外。

他输了，而且很彻底。金辉映的笑僵在脸上。拎得清的那一个，干净利落的那一个，行事果断的那一个，是姜澯熙。

他说不出来对柳太阳是什么感情，自己在感情里的位置一直都是另外一个人给他的，被动接受，被动的主动。

柳太阳是和以前遇到的人都不一样。就像珍珠一样，给自己筑好了完美的蚌壳，里边却是海砂和血肉厮磨的真心，无人问津。

雨停了，一切都要回到正轨了。

副总统派别最近不是很老实，折腾了几个丑闻想颠覆群众对总统派的印象。组织不是没有做过其他的努力，也派人前去刺杀过副总统和夫人，副总统肋骨断了躺在ICU的时候还不忘对着窃听器说，他倒下还有千千万万个他站起来。

副总统柳在民，坐实自己一人之下万人之上的位置的同时，野心勃勃地想要推翻这“一人”的民主，塑造他自己的王国。总统派发现苗头之后就紧急联系了秘密特工组织，希望不惜一切代价保住民主的正统地位。组织顺藤摸到了他的独子柳太阳，并让策略特工进行长期卧底，后期派高级特工空降实施绑架。

绑架成功有两个因素作用，双方关系稳固，交换条件可行。

政治家和资本家的夫人们定期有晚宴，大约是每个月地倒数几天左右，看总统夫人的兴致来定。晚会不仅仅有上层社会女人们的奢华荣宠，还有这些夫人们暗度陈仓的密谋交换，可以说是政治家不用见面就可以完成的一些小而隐秘的交易的地方。

组织用高级女特工W易容调换了与会的一位夫人，姜澯熙和金辉映充当保镖。

姜澯熙见到W的第一眼就知道不是个好惹的女人，而金辉映傻愣愣地相信对方和他一样只是临时特工，直到W掀开鱼尾礼服裙露出大腿外侧的匕首和手枪，并掏出腰间的折叠棍来挠痒。

金辉映：你组织是不是只有我一个菜鸟？

姜澯熙：不，是只有你一个话多的菜鸟。

晚会由三部分组成，总统夫人致辞，晚宴以及舞会，地下交易一般都是在舞会开始的时候进行。为保证交易的隐秘，届时宴会大厅紧锁，夫人临时歇脚用的茶座房间门口都会由各个夫人带来的人把手，舞池中也有便衣的保镖扮作各家公子小姐的舞伴实施保护。他们要做的，只是混进副总统夫人的茶歇间而已，但是高度敏感的夫人岂会用自己不认识的人来看守秘密会所的房门，甚至请他进来一起茶歇？

怎么可能呢？

又怎么可能一定不能呢？

夜幕降临，好戏即将开始。

[6]

“喝一杯吗？”

柳太阳接到电话焦急地从办公室出来，发现姜澯熙就在医院门口。

“你现在还在吃药，不能喝酒的。”

“知道，所以我的那瓶是雪碧。”

姜澯熙说话的时候尾音是翘着的，加上他好像在调皮一样的语调，说完这句的嘴唇是标准的微笑的弧度。

柳太阳看见他在笑，就放松了下来，从他怀里接过雪碧和白兰地，抬脚要去AceU。

“那走吧。”

“哎，酒是从那偷出来的，不能回去。”

姜澯熙抓住柳太阳的肩膀，然后指了指酒店的方向。

其实两个大男人一起去酒店没什么不好意思的，可是偏偏是两个同性恋。

柳太阳跟在姜澯熙后边，在思考自己为什么答应了他。

他从酒吧出来的时候收到了一条短信，是刚分手三天的前男友发来的婚礼邀请。甚至连邀请函都算不上，只是一条有时间地点的消息而已。

他有些喘不上气。这段不知起点在哪里的爱情琴谱，对方草草画上了休止符，自己却还在尾声中寻找对方存在过的痕迹。

空气湿湿的，有放线菌的味道。

冬天也要下雨吗？非要在这种时候下雨吗？

他加快脚步回到医院，前脚刚进办公室，外边的雨点就迫不及待地撒了下来。

他不喜欢下雨，准确的说是不喜欢下雨的声音。雨天，人的嗅觉听觉和视觉都会打折扣，会让他失去对很多事情的敏感度。他打开了音箱，趴在桌上小憩，不知过了多久，被姜澯熙的电话震醒。

还是放线菌的味道，但是安静了。一切都是潮潮的，还有他的心。

他是想灌醉自己，姜澯熙也是个看起来比较合适的酒友。

一个小时之后，他后悔了，但是他已经无法掌控自己的身体了。

他们的游戏一个比一个色情，最终还是把自己输得只剩一条内裤。

柳太阳意识迷离着用被子盖住自己，嘟囔着要睡觉了，却把姜澯熙当成他的大型玩偶骑在怀里。

“我的宝贝怎么这么瘦了？”

柳太阳不满意大型玩偶的手感，却也皱着眉撅嘴亲上来。

姜澯熙被他啄得心里痒痒，一个翻身将柳太阳压在身下。柳太阳勾着他的脖子，睁开眼濛濛地看着他。

“哦，是澯熙呀。哥哥有点困了，我们之后再聊吧。”说完还揉了揉了他的头发。

姜澯熙理智断线，低头吻住他的唇，用舌头勾着他嘴里残余的白兰地的甜味。柳太阳的唇舌很软，他不敢太蛮横，轻轻地啃咬着。柳太阳睫毛微颤，仿佛在梦里一样，弱弱地回应。姜澯熙的唇一路下滑，用舌在肚脐上打着圈，满意地听到身下的人一声娇喘。柳太阳伸手捂着自己的下边，被姜澯熙抓个正着，他跪起来，居高临下地看着胸口起伏着的被他的细吻席卷过的泛着粉色的躯体，和已经抬头的欲望。

“不要看…”

“我是谁？”

“姜…澯熙…”

姜澯熙扬起嘴角，把柳太阳翻了个身，勾着他的内裤让他把屁股撅起来。穴口流着暧昧的透明液体，姜澯熙把自己覆上去，用手扩张着。

“多久没做了？”

“一直…”

“嗯？”

“从来…没有…”

姜澯熙抽插着的手指停了停，随即又放进去一根。两根手指在他的身体里绞着，时而并拢时而分开，然后向他的最深处一捅一勾。

“嗯啊…”

柳太阳挺了挺腰，姜澯熙十分满意，将手指抽回，然后套弄了一下自己的分身，那里也是一片糟糕的抬着头。

他慢慢地把自己放进去，柳太阳被顶得往前爬着，却被抓着胯部一下顶到最里边，两个人都因干涩造成的疼痛轻喘出声。他开始挺动起来。柳太阳叫床的声音很好听，和他平时说话的声音不一样，更软一些，也更上扬，让他停不下来。

“不要……好痛…停下来…”

柳太阳的求饶被他撞碎，有节奏的水声在房间里回弹着。

姜澯熙舔舔唇，俯在他耳边又问了一次。

“我是谁？”

“不是说了吗…姜…啊！”

姜澯熙咬着唇把他翻过来正面对着自己，柳太阳的脸被泪洗过，脸颊上有着晚霞那般诱人的红。他让他坐在自己身上，右手抬着他的膝盖窝，四条细长的腿交叉，柳太阳抱着他的肩膀动作着。几个冲刺之后，伴随着白色液体的高潮袭来，柳太阳累得昏睡了过去。

姜澯熙把他抱进浴缸里温柔地清洗着，刚穿好衣服，一转身看到了开门进来的金辉映。

“你下班了？”

“柳太阳呢？”

“在浴室。”

金辉映大步冲上来掐住姜澯熙的脖子，姜澯熙后背撞到房间的开关，金辉映看清了一场旖旎过后的凌乱。

姜澯熙反手将金辉映背过手抵在墙上，金辉映吃痛地轻呼。

即使是这种气急的时候，他浑身上下锻炼很久的肌肉都还不如对方的一条胳膊力气大。

金辉映下班的时候被同事叫住，说姜澯熙划在他卡上一瓶白兰地。他才知道这个混蛋做了什么。

“你真是个人渣。”

“比你强点。剩下的你收拾。”

说完，金辉映背后一空，被捏红的手腕和被反压的酸痛的手臂失去了受力，回头一看，哪里还有姜澯熙的影子。

W通过组织联系到姜澯熙的时候，他正不知道往哪儿去。托她的福，他总算见到了一个正常高级特工应有的生活模样。

“我叫李素琳，称呼名字正常一点。啊，这次我是李经议员的夫人，我叫…”

“权升敏。”

“哦对对对，我给忘了。姜澯熙同学，请多指教。”

李素琳伸出了她刚做过美甲的右手，姜澯熙礼貌性地贴了贴。

还礼貌性地参观了一圈她的房子。

高档公寓，奢华装修，以及满满两个房间的衣橱。

房间内灯火辉煌，李素琳穿着浴衣裹着束发带和穿着正装的姜澯熙一本正经地坐在地上画着路线图和人物关系图。

“你看过那个片吗，《穿普拉达的女王》？”

“没有。”

“我特别想再现一下那个场景，女王走进宴会场，身后的助理帮她提醒朝她来的那些人的名字身份地位以及近期事件，特别有气场。”

姜澯熙把手放在盘着的膝盖上。

“你不是女王。”

李素琳翻了个巨大的白眼，然后狠狠攥了攥手里的废纸。

天快亮的时候，李素琳从沙发缝隙摸出一盒烟，自顾自地站在阳台吹着风。姜澯熙把毯子围在她的浴衣外边，然后把她唇间的烟放到自己嘴里，猛吸了一口，戳在了烟灰缸里。

“议员夫人不抽烟。”

李素琳鬼使神差地亲了一下他的脸颊。

不能赖我，你太可爱了。

“你知道我比你大多少岁吗？”

姜澯熙没有表情地撇了她一下。

“二十岁。”

“你他妈？”

金辉映赶来茶歇间汇合时，李素琳还在骂着姜澯熙小兔崽子。

“你好，金辉映是吧？我是李素琳，现在是权升敏夫人。”

金辉映握了手之后和她交流着任务情况。

姜澯熙盯着他看了一会儿。不知道从哪里跑来的，脖子上全都是薄薄的汗，中长的卷发扎起来，碎发贴着脸侧湿答答的。说话中，金辉映下意识摸了摸腰间的枪，然后把手撑在李素琳的椅背上。

“你搭档这么帅你怎么不告诉我，兔崽子？”

兔崽子：你又没问我，大婶。

大婶：小帅哥你听听这像话吗？

金辉映：当然不像话（假笑），姐姐怎么会是大婶呢。

姜澯熙撇了撇嘴。会还是你会。他又看了一眼现在确实有四十多岁的这张脸，真的叫不出姐姐。

金辉映的任务挺简单，就是黑掉监控室的监控，播放组织做好的正常的影像，包括各个茶歇间夫人们的正常交流，楼道里保镖们的正常值守，他坐在监控室看着自己电脑上播放的真正的监控视频，随时汇报情况。

李素琳演技真的一流。果然女人都是天生的演员。金辉映托着腮思考着。

监控画面里，李素琳在走廊里哭着说自己最心爱的皮包被抢了，总统夫人被吵闹声吸引出来，配合地让夫人们遣自己的便衣保镖跟着去找找。

金辉映有问过为什么非得找人易容进来，既然是总统知道的行动，直接埋伏在总统夫人身边不是更方便吗？

李素琳耐心地解释说，总统夫人的贴身保镖都是固定的，这些眼尖的夫人尤其副总统夫人就会盯着她的周边来行动，所以才会从三线不知名的夫人下手，一切才会更顺利。

是挺顺利的，金辉映差点晕过去。李素琳把保镖们引进房间之后大开杀戒，手枪还没用上，两把匕首就戮了一个房间的壮男。

还好地毯和房间的壁纸本身就是红色纹路的，不然他的眩晕真的要坏大事。

我们国家的上层安保很是问题啊。

李素琳朝监控摄像头挥了挥手，然后拿起房间里的对讲。

“我这边结束了，K那边呢？”

“K…我看看。”

金辉映心情还挺好，左手操作着键盘放大视频。

姜澯熙在舞池中穿梭着，他的任务是趁着便衣不在，机动寻找副总统派别的线索。因为机动，所以谁都不知道接下来是什么。

组织真的是太信任他了。金辉映想到这么大个事交给一个刚21岁的男孩子，又开始佩服姜澯熙的地位。

“一切正常，你休息吧。”

“OK。”

监控室纵横交错地躺着几个好吃懒做的保安，是金辉映也能解决的程度。他去刨一份压在胖保安身下报纸的功夫，再抬头，姜澯熙就从监控里消失了。

金辉映涂掉嘴里的口香糖着急地找着，过了好一会儿，姜澯熙才终于出现在他的屏幕上。

金辉映拿起对讲汇报。

“21:38分，K时隔16分钟出现在监控中。”

“他在…和一位夫人偷情。”

“这个也要汇报吗？你们眼睛真的是无孔不入。那我在这脱衣服你看得到吗？啊？”

金辉映已经听不见W在说什么了，他的眼睛好像钉在了屏幕上那双交缠的身影上。

不会错的，他的眼睛曾无数次勾画过姜澯熙的轮廓，还有那只没有用力的左手。

不会错的。

“21:46分，K与这位夫人分开。”

金辉映仍然在汇报着。姜澯熙从容不迫地看了他一眼。通过最近的摄像头。金辉映看着他系好裤腰带，伸出右手中指，点了一下耳根后藏着的微型对讲。

“干的不错。”

姜澯熙再一次消失了。

“21:47分，K消失在镜头中。”

金辉映咬着拇指的指甲，他现在又多了一个要佩服姜澯熙的。

性能力。

金辉映眼睛有点累，摸出一瓶眼药水，滴在眼睑上。

“操，拿错了，这是结膜炎那瓶。”金辉映好像被切过洋葱的手摸过一样瞬间泪流满面。

眼泪还在往外冒的时候，耳机传来沙沙的声音。

“22:09分，任务成功。汇报人，K。”

金辉映擦了一把眼泪，在屏幕上找着姜澯熙的身影。瘦瘦小小的那个黑色的影子，在楼梯间一闪而过，他再一次弄丢了他。

舞池中央，年轻的各家少爷小姐扭动着腰肢，写着“李经先生”的茶歇间里一片血红，总统夫人在一个形单影只的陌生面孔的护送下安全回府，便衣的消失被搪塞成任务结束直接离开的结局。一切都是安安静静的，就像一个平常的晚上。

金辉映跑到那个楼梯间的时候，当然，人已经不见了，他又去了姜澯熙曾经出现过的隐蔽角落，用过的安全套挂在一株凋萎的灌木丛深处。

“您好，您拨打的号码不存在…”

机械的女声伴随着他回酒店的夜路，重复了一遍又一遍。

“为什么我们国家的电话号码如果会说成不存在啊？跟我说有误也可以啊…姜澯熙到底他妈去哪了？”

“他绝对是跑了，他能上柳太阳，能上女人，为什么在我面前硬不起来？他绝对是因为丢人所以才不见的，嗯。”

房卡“滴”一声打开了门，柳太阳早晨的时候就已经走了，被工作人员收拾过的房间平整又干净。

像没有人住过。

门快要撞上的时候，一只手推开了门，然后反手上锁，拎着金辉映的脖领往墙上撞，右手用力地捶在他头顶上。

姜澯熙发狠地看着金辉映。

“我前男友说，想做的时候就这样，他就明白了。”

金辉映的眼圈红红的，不知道是因为眼药水用错还是被吓到。他双手环抱住姜澯熙的窄腰，然后迎头吻上他的嘴唇。姜澯熙的嘴唇又干出皮了，金辉映用舌和齿轻轻地舔撕着，对方不为所动。

金辉映没有得到回应，收回下巴又看了他一眼。

“你想让我做什么？”

姜澯熙的表情比刚刚缓和了一些，但仍然不是很好看。

金辉映把嘴凑到他耳边，手从后往前摸到他的下边，然后说：“干我。”

“我硬不起来。”

“我帮你。”

金辉映笑了出来，再一次吻上姜澯熙的唇。

姜澯熙舔舔嘴巴看着身下被欲望淹没的发情的公猫，用领带绑住的双手紧紧地抓住床头的柱子，嘴被内裤堵住发出呜咽的声音，双眼迷离地看着他，眼泪顺着漂亮的眼睛往两侧淌下来。

“叫哥哥就给你。”

“唔唔唔”

“听不见。”

“唔唔唔唔唔”

姜澯熙坏笑着，被金辉映称作艺术品的手正逗弄着小金，还在他的穴口打着圈。

“你尿床了。”

金辉映摆动小腿想要跪起来，姜澯熙捏住了他，然后轻车熟路地把两条结实的腿架在肩膀上，腰下一用力，给了两个人一个痛快。

他拿出金辉映嘴里的内裤，金辉映的声音终于见到空气。里边紧实得很，每一次律动都是很大的折磨。

“哥哥…男人…女…人……都能…操…”

金辉映在喘息的空隙还不忘犯贱。

姜澯熙把金辉映的两条腿放在一侧，拧巴着他的身子继续挺动腰身，然后慢吞吞回了一句。

“你听说过仿真吗？”

金辉映猛地睁开眼睛，姜澯熙却不给他机会动脑子，使劲往深处顶了几次，卸掉一层欲望退出来，金辉映也跟着爬起来，瞪大了眼睛看着姜澯熙变戏法一样掏出一根仿真性器。

“应该够了。”

“你他妈！好脏的！”

“带着套！还洗过了！”

金辉映往后缩着，却还是被姜澯熙一把捞过来背对着那根又丑又粗的东西坐了下去。

“自己动。”

“给我解开。”

姜澯熙看着金辉映撅着下唇耷拉着眼角求他，心颤了一下。他低头用唇贴住他的眼睛，右手缓慢解开了领带结。金辉映玩笑的表情也被他这一吻摘掉，换上低垂着眼看着姜澯熙嘴唇的性感模样。

姜澯熙舔舐着他的喉结，金辉映就势躺下，湿润的嘴唇这一次温柔地散落在他身上各处。

他挤掉了身体里的异物，双腿盘在姜澯熙腰上。

他说，你不一样。

他也说，你不一样。

金辉映后来沉沉地睡去，姜澯熙把他汗湿的刘海拨开，在他好看的前额落下一吻。

“金辉映，我不喜欢你，你是不是就不会离开？”

-

金辉映醒来的时候已是日上三竿，下过雨的空气好的不得了。他懒懒地去摸手机。

旁边是一个红豆面包和一瓶巧克力牛奶。

他笑了笑，小东西还挺会玩感动人心这一套。他哼着歌准备洗漱。

走进卫生间就没了声音。

-

“不需要支援，我有办法。嗯。就这样。”

姜澯熙挂了电话，打开了摄像头。

柳太阳还没有从乙醚的麻醉中醒来，坐在木椅上低着头昏睡着。姜澯熙朝他泼了杯水，眼睛上绑着绷带的柳太阳醒来。

K把玩着手里的短匕，用刀背抬起柳太阳的下巴。耳机传来声音，是变过声的特工。

影像已经传达到副总统的电视会议屏幕上，那边已经炸锅了。

“你是谁？你要做什么？”

K收到了画面暂停的对讲，暂时关掉了镜头。

“我是谁不重要，重要的是你可以让我不丢掉饭碗，柳少爷。”

“绑架？绑我没有用，我父亲不会付钱的。”

“三代独子，天才青年医生，少了你，世界会停下来的。”

柳太阳冷静下来觉得声音很耳熟，此时K又打开了摄像头。

“接下来会有点疼，但是你不会死的，医生先生。”

柳太阳感觉得到自己流了很多血，被刀划开的左腰的皮肤像被涂了一层辣椒，着火一样地麻痛着。他大口喘着气，绑在身后的双手用力按压着皮肤。

细小的声音传来，回答是“收到”。

“你到底是谁？”

“我可以是任何人，可以是高中生朴俊浩，可以是牙科医生孙智赫，也可以叫我特工K和我的本名，”姜澯熙徐徐解下他的眼罩，“姜澯熙。”

柳太阳仿佛听觉也在一同适应摘下眼罩的强烈阳光一样，睁开眼睛看到了熟悉的面孔，气氛、耻辱、羞愧还有一些不知名的情绪一并找上来，姜澯熙却不给他说话的机会，带着乙醚的手帕又覆了上来。

“谢谢你，柳先生。睡一觉吧，醒来你就什么都不记得了。”

-

金辉映从房间里挣扎着爬起来，去接那一通振了很久的电话。

“任务成功，恭喜你，特工T，工资三日内打到卡上，你拥有了自由支配的假期。”

窗外阳光明媚，金辉映却像被泼了一身冰水一样冷得直抖。他打开了组织邮箱确认了最新的未读。

****To T** **

[图片]

金辉映，后会有期。

****From K** **

金辉映颤抖着手指打开照片，没有人在照片里，只有一片骇人的血迹和一个斑驳的木椅子。他回头看了看卫生间，洗手池里是姜澯熙给他留下的最后一个礼物。

让他不妨碍执行任务的那个准确的“礼物”。

一池血水。

他确认了柳太阳的生存情况后不争气地哭了出来。

他大概是忘了柳太阳忍着泪水的样子。

他大概是忘了柳太阳勾着唇笑着的样子。

他大概是忘了柳太阳喝醉了吐得七荤八素也能站成个人样。

他大概是忘了柳太阳昨天早上和他说。

“早安，我好像，走错了房间。”

\- 正文完 -

****番外篇** **

****姜澯熙外传|原初嫉羡** **

****HIS PRIMARY ENVY** **

-

心理医学对偏执狂的产生有一个定义叫做原初嫉羡（primary envy），是一种婴儿对母亲乳房的渴求从而产生毁坏乳房的施虐行为的情绪。

-

姜澯熙六岁生日那天，隔壁空了四年的房子终于搬来一户人家。街道里的叔叔阿姨爷爷奶奶都收到了新住户送去的年糕礼盒。

姜澯熙没有收到。但是他不在意，因为健康地活着就已经是最大的恩赐了。

对他最好的吴奶奶叮嘱他不要去隔壁家玩，他乖乖地答应了。但是不知道为什么，没有见过面的邻居阿姨好像不是很喜欢他，天天在他家门口放一些盐巴和污水。一开始只是出门会踩到，后来就变成直接泼到他身上。对门的金婶婶曾经好几次因此去找邻居阿姨理论，但都没有结果。

姜澯熙笑着说没有关系，洗干净就好了。可是渐渐的，曾经天天喊他吃饭的吴奶奶只是把饭放在门口就走，带他去过图书馆的金婶婶再也不拉着他的手帮他洗澡了。

遇见金永斌哥哥刚好是在他因为不会调热水器冲了凉水发起烧来的时候。

哥哥把脏兮兮的他拿毛毯裹起来抱回了自己家。

出门的时候，姜澯熙使劲抓了抓他的肩膀说自己不可以去。哥哥却拍了拍他的后背说没有关系。

“澯熙啊，哥哥就住在这里，以后呢，饿了可以来找我，想洗澡也可以来找我哦。”

“可是哥哥的妈妈不喜欢我。”

金永斌揉搓着姜澯熙头发的手稍稍停了下来。

“没关系的，妈妈不知道就可以了。”

哥哥的手很大，很温柔，姜澯熙很快就睡着了。他听到永斌哥哥一直问他，还冷不冷。

一整个寒假，永斌哥哥都在家里人出去上班之后把他带回家里。有时候跟他一起读书，有时候教他打打篮球。

“澯熙你太瘦了，这样以后长不高，没有女朋友了。”

“女朋友是什么？”

“嗯…就是在你难过的时候可以陪你，在你开心的时候可以和你一起开心的人？”

“我有永斌哥哥了啊。”

金永斌蹲下来，伸手揉了揉他毛绒绒的脑袋，托哥哥的福他现在每天都可以洗一个热水澡，浑身都是香香的。

和哥哥是一个味道。

“澯熙啊，你还小所以不懂。”

春天开学的时候，金永斌偷偷把姜澯熙塞进了行李箱带去了学校宿舍。

姜澯熙第一次见到金仁诚就是那天。

和金永斌哥哥住在一个宿舍的是一个漂亮的像女孩子的大哥哥，有一头软软的卷发，带着一个金丝边的眼镜，身上穿着很好看的衣服。

“仁诚，这就是我跟你说的邻居弟弟姜澯熙。因为没有人照顾，我把他带来宿舍了。”

姜澯熙缩在永斌哥哥的后边打量着这个陌生人。

金仁诚朝他笑了笑，然后摸了摸他的头说：“澯熙啊，请多指教哦。”

永斌哥哥对他还是一如既往的好，上完课回来会接着教给他一些新东西，有时候他遇到难题就会让仁诚哥哥来教他。

可是他更喜欢永斌哥哥，因为永斌哥哥讲题的时候把他抱在腿上坐着。

永斌哥哥身上的味道很香，是甜甜的草莓牛奶的味道。睡觉的时候他也会抱着永斌哥哥睡。

永斌哥哥也只会让他这样抱着。姜澯熙一直这样想着。

直到有一天，他不小心拿错了书，看到了永斌哥哥的课本里写满了金仁诚的名字。

永斌哥哥的字体很秀气，用签字笔清清楚楚地、一笔一画地写出来。

姜澯熙偷偷跑到楼下的花园里，等着上午放学的永斌哥哥。

他却看到了永斌哥哥和仁诚哥哥抱在一起。永斌哥哥的脸上是他从来没见过的表情，像是被鲜花映上的羞红的脸颊，和像月牙一样弯起来的眼睛。

永斌哥哥拉着仁诚哥哥去了角落里，姜澯熙看到仁诚哥哥像他一样坐在永斌哥哥的腿上，看到永斌哥哥搂着他的腰把自己的下巴放在仁诚哥哥的肩膀上笑着。

姜澯熙装作什么都没有发生一样回了宿舍。永斌哥哥也对他像以前一样。

可是他闻到永斌哥哥身上有了仁诚哥哥的味道，那种洗衣粉里混了柔顺剂的香气。

他拼命的搓着自己的皮肤，洗澡的时间越来越长，他闻到自己身上都是永斌哥哥沐浴露的味道才满意地出门。

那天，如果他没有看到就好了，那么一切都不会发展成现在这样。

姜澯熙手里还握着花盆的残片，尽管鲜血直流，地板上也有像下雨之后的低洼一样那么多的血。

他在永斌哥哥的手心里写下自己的名字，就像哥哥教他时那样。

“我的名字是찬희，不是차니。”

他他躺在最喜欢的永斌哥哥旁边，哥哥身上湿湿的，是淋雨跑来才这样的。

“永斌哥哥为什么要躺在仁诚哥哥的旁边呢？那个位置不是属于我的吗？”

姜澯熙抱住永斌哥哥的身体，躺在他的臂弯里睡了个好觉。

“澯熙不冷，一点都不冷。可是哥哥，你好冷啊。”

金永斌的妈妈得知儿子失踪是第二天晚上的时候。

学校打来电话说她儿子无故旷课了一天，夜不归宿。她一直很喜欢的儿子的那个同班同学，那个总是考第一的金仁诚同学，在学校和她的逼问下才说出他们一直偷偷养着姜澯熙的事情。昨天晚上姜澯熙突然不见了，金永斌说出门找一找，就再也没回来。

邻里打开姜澯熙家房门的时候，姜澯熙正坐在金永斌的腿上学习。金永斌头向后仰着，后背贴着墙，地上有干涸的黑色血迹。金永斌的妈妈当场就晕了过去。

警察和医护人员赶到的时候，姜澯熙还抱着金永斌不撒手。姜澯熙最后在警车里呆呆地送走了盖着白布的金永斌，他才知道，永斌哥哥再也不会回到他身边了。

警察叔叔给他冲了一个澡，然后在众人惊恐的目光下把他送去了孤儿院。

半年后，有一个长得很好看的叔叔到孤儿院把他接走。叔叔对他很好，有时候他会想到永斌哥哥，但是叔叔不会教他数学课，也不会温柔的帮他洗澡，叔叔只会教他如何拿刀还有怎么打架。

从此他就一直活在地狱里。

-

『其伤害和摧毁原初客体的感觉，损害了个体对其后来关系的真诚和信任，也使他怀疑自己爱的能力和自己的美好。』

—梅兰妮·克莱恩《嫉羡与感恩》

[끝]

****柳太阳外传** ** ****|** ** ****柠檬雪葩** **

**SORBETTO AL LIMONE**

**-**

李达渊发现自己草莓过敏是最近的事。

他很喜欢草莓的，春夏秋冬都会搜刮所有甜品店的草莓饮品和甜点，一边吃一边记录下来。

差点忘了自己是个心理医生。

“所以啊，我只是个心理医生，搞什么签售会。”李达渊拧着眉毛，嘬着果冻和出版社的编辑说着话。

“还不是因为您的书卖的太好了。”

李达渊打发走了编辑，坐在电脑前对着那封粉丝来信发着愁。过了一会儿，他动了动手指，点了发送键。

柳太阳没想到给作者发过去的邮件这么快就得到了回复。

“我写了一个下午呢……”他嘟囔着打开了邮件，上边只有几个字。

“我草莓过敏。签售会你要不要来？”

柳太阳感受到了短短几个字给他带来的巨大能量。

然后他的同事兼学长金仁诚主任就在隔壁听到了一声野兽般的呐喊。

金仁诚避免再次听到学弟激动的声音，拿桌上的座机拨通了隔壁屋的分机。

“干什么呢？”

“哥，哥，你听我说，你不是推荐给我一本书吗，那本《丛林法则》，我不是完全陷进去了吗，然后我给作者发了封邮件谈了谈对于书里过敏那一章的想法，然后然后，最后我问他到底对什么过敏，他刚刚回复我！说他草莓过敏！还告诉我下周五有签售会！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“下周五你有大型手术。”

“我没有啊哥。”

“你现在有了。”

柳太阳摸透了这哥口是心非的惯性，心满意足地请了假去了签售会。他像一个知道自己拿了满分等着妈妈表扬的小学生一样在长长的队伍里张望着。 签售会上可以送一点小礼物，但是仅限于手掌大小。他做了一张卡片，上边写着自己对李达渊的佩服，他特意选了一张草莓图案的贺卡。

算是一种暗号？柳太阳抿起嘴角点了点头。

李达渊长得很帅。柳太阳看见他的时候忘记递出书去就可以证明这一点。李达渊抬头看了看他，对视的瞬间柳太阳迅速把书本端端正正摆好，还放好了贺卡。李达渊有细长的眼睛和笔挺的鼻梁，皮肤很好，戴着一副眼镜。

“名字？”

“柳太阳。”

“职业？”

“医生。”

李达渊再次抬头看了他一下，然后撅起嘴巴若有所思地点了点头，低头签好寄语，然后用左手垫着肘伸出右手，略微抬身。

柳太阳赶忙回礼，握住了手。

李达渊的手又圆又短，他的手指很长，包住了对方的手掌边缘。

“谢谢您喜欢。”

干净利落地松开，旁边的工作人员伸手说着“下一位”，柳太阳才缓过神来。

有几个慕名而来的女高中生拿着书一边走一边说“书写的好还长得帅可怎么办”。

柳太阳站在书架中间偷偷地瞄着李达渊。他的一举一动都牵扯着柳太阳的神经，他用夹着笔的右手梳刘海的时候，用食指的第二个关节推眼镜的时候，软软的嘴唇包起瓶口喝水的时候，左手调整领带的时候，久坐稍稍挺腰的时候，交叠的双腿分开垂直放在地上的时候。

李达渊的魅力，是介于可爱和成熟之间的一条临界值，刚刚好的可爱，刚刚好的成熟，和刚刚好的那一点性感。

柳太阳撇撇嘴，为自己的花痴行为感到害羞，伸手拿了一本医学书想当幌子一样翻看着。一翻不要紧，他看到了自己的研究领域，于是一股脑扎了进去。再抬头的时候是拿起手机记录书中所得，看到屏幕上金仁诚发消息问他签售会的收获，他才想起来李达渊的事。回头一看，哪里还有人影。柳太阳删删减减，打了一大串repo，最后发了一个快要哭出来的表情给他。锁屏的时候，看到黑色的手机屏幕映出来自己的影子旁边多了一个。

他猛地回头，差点亲到伸脖子过来的李达渊。

“是你吧？过敏先生。”

“啊？”

李达渊举起手中的草莓图案的贺卡晃了晃。

“这件事我只告诉了你一个人。”

李达渊的呼吸声很近，柳太阳可以闻到他身上的香水味。心跳的声音很大，他捂住了胸口，李达渊看着他的眼睛里泛着光芒。

“聊聊吗？我时间还挺多的。”

李达渊的声音很好听，慢下来的时候是低沉的，说得快或者说到喜欢的东西的时候，就会变得很明亮。由于两个人都是医生，聊着聊着就发现共同点实在是太多了。柳太阳说自己牛奶过敏却喜欢喝奶茶，李达渊发愁自己喜欢的草莓甜品都没办法再吃。不知不觉时间很晚了，于是两个人就交换了联系方式说改天再约。

本以为只是一句客套话，柳太阳没想到第二天李达渊就打来了电话，说找到了一个甜品店，招牌是柠檬雪葩，是一种把鲜柠檬冻起来然后磨成冰沙，搭配奶油或者蜂蜜的甜品，没有李达渊过敏的草莓也没有他过敏的牛奶。

站在这家名叫索贝托的店门口，柳太阳频繁检查着自己的衣冠。李达渊是一个很会穿的男人，签售会那天，他穿了一件有银色丝线勾勒的黑色西服，搭配了一条米色条纹的领带。柳太阳低头看了看自己的白衬衫黑长裤，埋怨着金仁诚下午不许他自己选衣服。

“你来得好早，进去吧。”

李达渊今天穿了一件宽松的香槟色衬衫，领口很大，露出的锁骨下还有一小截纹身。他看柳太阳没有反应，便伸手搭上了他的腰，把他拉进了店里。

热度隔着薄薄的布料传达到柳太阳的身体里，他有些燥热，感觉他碰的地方不是腰而是他的脸颊。

店里的装潢很欧式，大概是因为主打甜品是皇家发明的缘故。店里没有客人，店员只有一个甜点师，在小厨房里坐着。李达渊今天没有戴眼镜，睫毛长长地耷拉下来，在眼睛下投了一片阴影，刘海也没有精致地梳起来，头发软软地趴着。

柳太阳心脏又开始大声地跳了起来。

李达渊在第三次发现柳太阳偷看自己的时候才注意到两个人之间的距离足以让人误会。刚刚聊到一部两个人都很喜欢的作品，他有点上头想要推荐另一部同类型的小说给他，便举着手机坐了过去。聊着聊着，他就把背靠在软软的卡座靠垫上，左手架在了柳太阳后边。柳太阳一直弯着身子埋头吃，偶尔说话也没有转过身来。除了一份柠檬雪葩，柳太阳还故意点了一份草莓优格华夫饼。当他把最后一口夹着满满草莓酱的华夫饼塞进嘴里的时候，李达渊不自觉吞咽了一下。

他对笑起来好看的人完全没有抵抗力。柳太阳一边吃一边朝他坏笑的时候，嘴边溢出来一些草莓酱，下唇和上唇碰撞起来，拉起一个让人着迷的弧度。

“简直太好吃了，可惜你过敏。”柳太阳嚼干净之后，舔了舔嘴角说道。

李达渊的下眼睑微微抬了起来，细长的眼睛直勾勾盯着他的嘴唇。

然后那两瓣笑着的唇就被他软软的嘴巴吃了进去。

李达渊的牙齿细细地品尝着柳太阳，巧舌在柳太阳的口腔里搅着，直到听到一声无法控制的娇吟才松开。

李达渊仓皇地逃走了。

柳太阳再一次认为两个人就此结束了，第二天早上却收到了李达渊寄来的一束柠檬花。没有卡片，只是署名了LDW三个字母，这就足以让他心动了。

接下来的七天，每天他都会收到一束鲜花，搞得他每天一睁眼就从床上弹起来，期待着上班，还特意把自己的晚班换成了早班。

最后一天他收到了一束狗尾巴草。卡片上终于有了一行字，李达渊说，今天开始我们是第一天。 

他其实不奇怪这一周以来没有通过任何联系方式和他有过什么交流的事情，两个人都不是非要聊清楚才罢休的个性，很多事点到就懂，更何况双方不喜欢把感情的交流留给虚无的网路。

下班的时候，李达渊在医院门口等他。

“呃，那个，你今天有时间吗？我有两张电影票，是上次我们说过的那部电影，想跟你再去看一次。”

“如果我要是说没时间的话你会怎么办？”柳太阳双手抱在胸前。

“那怎么行，今天可是我们的第一天。”

看着李达渊拧着眉毛，鼻音捏起来刷着小学生脾气，柳太阳噗嗤一声笑了出来，眼睛眯成了一条缝，拿肩膀去撞他。

“好啦，我答应你。”

柳太阳很喜欢这种被安排好的惊喜约会，就像李达渊每次都会给到恰好的惊喜一样，每一次约会都成了两个人感情升温的存在。同样，每一次见面，柳太阳都会听到滔滔不绝的李达渊的故事，柳太阳也会罗列好自己遇到的有趣的病人和他聊着。总是有新鲜的事情挤进来，两个人总有说不完的话题。

“春川那边最近很好看，要不要一起去？”

“我最近发现被子的正反面会影响睡眠。”

“你知道眨眼也分好多种吗？”

“釜山电影节开幕了，我想吃鱼饼了。”

“最近我听到了一首歌特别好听…”

数月过去，李达渊和柳太阳的恋爱还仿佛停留在刚认识的时候，像柠檬雪葩一样酸，像柠檬雪葩一样甜，然后被丢弃的柠檬皮才逐渐变成苦涩的余味，绵延在味蕾的深处，断断续续撩拨着某些被藏在背后的现实。

“你之前谈过恋爱吗？我是说…”

“谈过。”

“男朋友吗？”

李达渊停了停正在敲键盘的手指，然后摘掉了眼镜。

“太阳啊。”

“嗯？”

柳太阳把头靠在他的肩上，手顺着李达渊线条完美的手臂滑进他的手心，十指紧扣着。

“我们逃走吧。”

李达渊吻了他的额头，柳太阳抬起头来和他接吻。

“好，我们逃走吧。”

两个人从首尔出发，坐了将近二十个小时的飞机才终于落地在那不勒斯。周转数次才到达阿马尔菲海岸边，刚好是天快要黑下来的时候，阿马尔菲海岸线最美的时刻映在柳太阳的美丽的眼眸里，李达渊在他后边不远，插着兜凝望着他。

柳太阳的透明，是那种不忍心让他变脏的纯真和美好。他会因为景色太美而落泪，他会因为你爱他而放弃自己。

他们入住了波西塔诺镇里的一个小民宿，从阳台出来可以把阿马尔菲沿岸景色一览无余，另一扇窗户则能看到镇上最繁华的街景和远方环抱着的绿山。

他们终于在娇艳的空气中牵起了手。

他们终于在教堂里一齐跪下，请求上帝的眷顾。

柳太阳经常趴在阳台的栏杆上看着无垠的地平线。他的人生，好像一直都很平淡，但却看不到底，就像眼前的地平线一样。他不知道自己想要什么样的生活，只想被人爱着，或者，找到一个可以治愈自己的人。

他回头看了看正在写东西的李达渊，他爱他，所以他答应他不会在韩国的地上牵他的手，答应他不会做任何出格的事情。

但是李达渊真的爱他吗？为什么在家里的时候也从来不要求他做一些情侣一下就会做到头的事？为什么在家里的时候还要隐忍着不满对方的地方？

李达渊感受到炽热的视线慢慢移开，他思考着。

一开始的时候，他并没有喜欢上柳太阳。大概是后来，他偷偷看到了工作时的柳太阳，落在病人身上的眼神，真挚，且珍贵，让他看到了自己的不足。

他知道他喜欢他，也知道自己心动了，也许是那一笑在作祟，也许也是自己的好奇心在驱使他，走下去。

走下去，看看这个人有多干净。

他起身，走到柳太阳的身后环抱着他。

他也想，时间停在这里。

海风夹杂着又咸又湿的海蒸汽熏染着这个小镇，在阿马尔菲海岸再一次迎来灿烂得不像话的繁华黄昏之前，他们离开了这个世外桃源。

请了长假的两个人复工时的待遇完全不一样，柳太阳的工作一切照常，李达渊却被出版社、心理学会和家人长辈三方一同催债。他之前答应出版社要再写一些稿子，其实都是他在和柳太阳交往的时候的灵光一现，现在都被他付之一炬。

他还是被发现了。

父母让他在祠堂跪了一天一夜，他太想见到柳太阳了，每分每秒都想和他一起浪费，所以最后还是答应了父母的要求。

他还是第一次，想见到一个人想到发疯。

“达渊哥，我现在有点忙，可以等下班再说吗？”

柳太阳接到电话跑到出来，看到了完全不一样的李达渊，黑色的一身运动服，下巴上还有青色的胡茬。

什么东西变质了。

李达渊伸手抓住了柳太阳伸出来道别的那只挥着的手臂，然后牵上了手，在人来人往的医院门口。

“我要订婚了。”

“答应我，要幸福。”

急救车一个急刹停在李达渊身后，三三两两医生护士从急诊室冲出来，一瞬间却像千军万马一样将他们两个冲散。人流中，李达渊张了张嘴，柳太阳却没听到他在说什么。

那是最后一面。

-

“对不起，没能陪你到最后。”

柳太阳悠悠睁开了眼睛，眼角流下一颗滚烫的泪水，拼凑出了那句被挤碎的话。

“你醒了？！医生！！！”

柳太阳缓缓挪了一下脑袋，看到了掉在地上的削了一半皮的苹果，和慌张得张牙舞爪的李达渊。

我是在做梦吧。

“你别闭上眼睛啊！你睁开眼睛看看我！”李达渊急切地伸手上去扒开他要合上的眼皮，酸痛的肌肉告诉他，这不是梦。

记忆的碎片被他捡起，他记得那天李达渊来和他说分手，然后他就一直在工作，想要忘记这件事。

金仁诚过来看他的时候和他说，他连续在急诊室加班了三天三夜，然后因为脱水晕倒了，这是晕倒过后的第七天。

李达渊说，他是因为不愿意醒来，所以才一直睡着。

他觉得自己忘了很重要的事情。

柳太阳动了动手指，感受到李达渊紧紧地牵着他，在众人面前。

2020年1月29日，你回到我身边了，太好了。

“李达渊，我想吃柠檬雪葩，你买回来给我。”

[끝]

****金辉映外传|无终点目的地** **

****ENDLESS DESTINATION** **

-

潮湿，黏腻，娇吟，高潮，水汽像爬山虎一样在窗沿攀爬，模糊了房间内的旖旎。金辉映抬起腿把自己从对方的侵略中拔出来，浑浊的白色液体顺着他的腿间流下来。刚刚让他爽到痉挛的人已经睡下，他起身去洗澡。

这样下去要精尽人亡。

金辉映把刘海梳到脑后，擦了一把脸上的水，睁开眼睛认真地算了算近几天来他的日常。自从他来到这个夜店就没断过的一夜情，他也知道自己长得太诱人，但今天未免也太过了。

一觉睡到中午，出门觅食后回到房间写写歌，然后看看新闻和组织邮箱有没有新任务，下午再吃一些东西，八九点去夜店上班。

调酒师很抢手，工作的五个小时内完全停不下来手脚，这期间还要看着解决被自己的脸蛋找来的烂桃花。舞池人最多的时候去了趟厕所，结果被一个高中生模样的男生堵在隔间里操。

端着一箱洋酒送去包间，被包间里过生日的富二代留下玩sm，半夜下班则干脆被最近他们夜店很热门的电臀男Ethan带回家。

对比一下的话，Ethan确实比前边两个大，也更会干。

他把手里的五万收起来，换了两张十万韩币的支票丢在对方赤裸着的、肌肉形状像奔驰车标的胸膛上，抓起自己的外套，消失在夜幕中。

纵欲无度。

他不喜欢这样的自己。他点燃一支烟叼在嘴里，把玩着打火机。想起Ethan如果被发现是个同性恋就没办法在这个夜店继续工作的事情，他还有点好奇事情的走向。

不是因为歧视，是因为Ethan的身材实在太好，是吸引女孩子来献身的卖点，如果被发现对着女生硬不起来，哪还有富婆给他花钱？

第二天上班的时候，金辉映在忙的间隙抽出眼神来赏了赏Ethan的电臀。对方对着一根钢管抖动着圆鼓鼓的翘臀，金辉映眼前快速闪过了昨天这个电臀在他身上运作的景象，臀间一热，他居然湿了。

Fuck。自己怕不是被昨天那几场逢场做爱操松了，动不动就想要。

金辉映微微伸舌然后迅速抽回，像嘴里吃进了什么浮毛一样啐了一口。

他为了自己的贞操着想，称病提前下班，结果Ethan不要命地追出来抓住他的手。

“喂…你怎么走了？”

金辉映看着他闪得晃眼的西装外套，甩开手揉了揉眼皮。

“我感冒了。”

“你等我一分钟。”Ethan凝眉认真地拜托他，然后转身回到夜店。

金辉映没想等，但是他确实要叫车回家，就给了自己借口没有迈开步子。

引狼入室。

“随便坐。”

Ethan穿着自己的普通的卫衣和牛仔裤，额角冒着细汗，银灰色的卷发打湿贴在额头上。

“今天你还是来上我的吗，Ethan先生？”

“不是…”Ethan脸突然红了起来，然后急忙摆手。

金辉映从冰箱里掏出两听可乐，丢给他一听。

“谢谢。”

“你知道我是谁吧？”

“知道。金辉映。”

Ethan单手撬开易拉罐，抿了一口溢出罐外的可乐。

“那Ethan先生今天是来干什么的呢？”

“叫我李在允吧。”

李在允把易拉罐放在面前的茶几上，搓了搓手，然后掏出了包里的一个牛皮纸袋。

“我想和你签一个合约。”

“哪种？”

李在允的脸又烧了起来，嘴唇挤了半天说出来一句“不是那种合约”，双手捏着纸袋，瘪出脸蛋上两个可爱的酒窝挪到金辉映旁边。

“内裤广告？”

“你身材太好了嘛…”

“等一下，李在允先生，你白天的工作是什么？”

“啊…是健身房的私教，负责拍摄的是我的一个客户，我是他的健身教练。”

“那为什么是你来找我而不是他来？”

“因为他叫我去拍我不同意…他就让我带着签好的合约再去找他，不然他就告我性骚扰。”

昨天和今天对我就不算性骚扰了吗？

金辉映回忆了一下李在允的尺寸。虽然对比很无用，但是他确实赢了。

“我为什么要帮你？”

“有很多钱可以拿。”

“你应该知道我不缺钱。”

李在允想起来早上起来那两张十万块的支票。

“我不是为了钱才要跟你ons的。”他从怀里摸出来钱包，把两张支票还给了他。

金辉映看到他一本正经地说着昨天色情的勾当，觉得很新鲜。

他起身脱下了自己的外套和衬衫，露出强壮的胸膛和轮廓分明的腹肌和腰背曲线，套上了宽松的卫衣，然后喝了一口可乐。

“那是为了什么？”

“我喜欢你！”

金辉映一口汽水喷了出来。

“哥，谁教你这样告白的？”

李在允挠了挠头，乖巧地并拢腿坐在沙发上，仰头看着他。

“你喜欢我什么？”金辉映擦了擦嘴，把自己的头发梳起来问他。

毕竟自己都在厌烦自己。

“你长的好看，身材好，性格温柔，反正就是我的菜。”

Too young too naive.

“冒昧的问一下，你之前是不是没有和男生做过？”

李在允抠了抠手指，然后点了点头。

他自己也没想到会被一个花天酒地的调酒师就这么轻而易举地掰弯。

两周前来到夜店开始放纵地跳舞的时候，他就注意到了吧台里这个挽着衬衫袖子到处散发魅力的男孩子。

一开始确实是因为他长得实在是标致，身材也结实，以他健身教练的视角来看，是值得关注的对象，就多看了几眼。

然后他看到了金辉映眼睛也不眨，暗度陈仓般调换了一个被狡诈的男生缠住灌酒的女孩子的酒杯，女孩子后来眼神留恋地绕在他身上，最后悄悄点头致谢。还看到了他侧身挡住女同事让女同事调整胸衣。当然也看到了他那双处处留情的眼睛里写满了厌世。

昨天他从台上下来稍作休息的时候，金辉映正从包间区扶着墙出来，最后正了一下腰带回到岗位上，他萌生了想了解这个人的全部的想法，于是就拽着他回了家。结果早上只剩下两张支票。

他无语地笑笑。金辉映挑着眉好像在藐视他这个在性向方面初来乍到的属性，又不禁笑他小学生一般好胜的心态。

“怎么样，要不要跟我谈恋爱？不如先试几天。”李在允眨巴眨巴眼睛，咧开嘴露出整齐洁白的牙齿朝他笑着。

“我决定帮你去拍广告了，就这样，你可以回家了李在允先生，拜拜，慢走，不送哈！”

连拖带拽，金辉映把他赶走了。

酒窝为什么叫酒窝？因为会喝酒才有吗？才不是。

金辉映戳了戳自己的梨窝。

是因为太容易让人沉醉了。

金辉映和李在允的恋爱就在拍广告期间莫名其妙地开始了。

源头大概是某一次李在允买咖啡回来发现一棚子的男工作人员都在盯着金辉映的下半身然后把手里的冰咖啡朝着那个重点部位就泼过去。

或许又是某次突然出现在李在允健身房里说着自己是来体验的金辉映却满面通红地只是撇着李在允一个铁块都没碰。

“喂。跟我谈恋爱甜不甜？”

“你恶心不恶心啊。”

夏天到来的时候，他们的恋爱被夜店发现了，然后双双被开除。

金辉映天天窝在李在允的健身房里裹乱。

就这样，他们本来湿热的夏天在冷气充足的健身房里消磨着，恋爱也不愠不火的继续着，伴随着不经常发生的做爱。

金辉映享受着这种平稳有序的生活，但却被糜烂的劣根性挠着痒痒。尤其是在他很想做李在允却不想的时候。

他会在李在允经过他的时候捏一把他弹弹的屁股蛋，会在李在允趴在床上的时候在他的腰窝里舔一舔，会把手摸向坐着的李在允的大腿内侧。

李在允只是拍掉他的手然后冲他宠溺地笑笑。

某一次心血来潮的性爱结束之后，金辉映把汗湿的胸襟贴在李在允析出汗液而亮晶晶的后背上，俯在他耳边问他为什么不经常做。

李在允没有正面回答他。

“你喜欢我什么？”

金辉映愣了愣，接过吹风机给李在允吹着头发。

“温柔，好看，身材好，喜欢我。”

李在允眯着眼睛凹出他那双迷人的酒窝朝他笑了笑。

金辉映失了神。

但是你明明更喜欢我干你。

那天过后，金辉映莫名其妙的收到了一条分手短信，然后有好久都没有见到李在允。

他也没去找他，然后两个人好像人间蒸发一样，默契地相互消失在对方的生活里。

-

金辉映没想到再次见到李在允居然是在柳太阳的医院。他来给任务收尾的时候，碰到受伤来换药的李在允。

受伤的原因也很李在允，健身房里有个新人没有掌握好铁球的重量，丢出去的时候刚好有人路过，眼看着就砸到了，李在允扑了上去把人撞开，自己的额头破了一个大口子来缝合。

外科的走廊里还是一如既往的没什么人，发黄的墙壁和米色的灯光让一切都变得很柔和。

金辉映食指抠着手里刚刚用完的笔状的记忆重置器。

可惜这个重置器是一次性的，不然他就用给李在允重置掉自己出现过的记忆了。

机械地打招呼，问好，然后拥抱，道别。

这应该就是他们的结局了，没有说好的开始，所以也没有标准的结尾。金辉映总是在追求最理想的爱情的路上，向每一个不是那么理想的爱情求爱，最终破碎的不是理想，也不是爱情，是每一次曾经真正爱过的金辉映自己。

李在允看着金辉映的背影，叹了一口气。转身走进办公室。

“您好，是金仁诚医生吗？我是李在允。”

[끝]

**结局篇|梦长君不知**

-

更漏子·柳丝长 温庭筠

柳丝长，春雨细，花外漏声迢递。惊塞雁，起城乌，画屏金鹧鸪。香雾薄，透帘幕，惆怅谢家池阁。红烛背，绣帘垂，梦长君不知。

-

柳太阳作为医生最害怕遇见的就是有花臂的病人。

看不见血管。

虽然对自己的病人品头论足不礼貌，但他还是无意间捏着刀片皱了皱眉。

因为这个浑身上下藏龙卧虎的花臂壮男，在他拔碎玻璃的时候一直在哭。

跟上午来换药的那个高中生模样的男孩子形成鲜明对比。

高中生长得干干净净的，话很少，挽起左边的袖子就露出包扎得乱七八糟的纱布，狰狞的伤口像一块糜烂的腐肉一样又黑又紫，纱布的丝线长进肉里，混着血点，让他这个久经解剖的外科医生看了都心惊肉跳。他怕弄疼他，于是把脸几乎挨在他的身上地切割血痂和钩出纱布。对方全程一声没吭，甚至还问他可不可以把他桌上的柠檬茶喝掉。

柳太阳送走了花臂爱哭男，洗过手之后仰靠在座椅上闭眼稍作休息。

从病床起来复工的第三天而已，好像已经过去了三个月那样累。他起身打开电脑，看到了刚发来的一周手术安排。

“金仁诚！你疯了吗！”

“拜托了！我临时有事！”

“我病才刚好！又不是一场是三场手术啊哥！”

柳太阳支着下巴撅着嘴，继续检查着邮件。他点开了1月信用卡收支记录。

“什么时候花了三十万…嗯？三十万怎么还回来了？”

柳太阳想破脑袋也没想明白自己为什么在加班的时候花了好多钱。

可能…丢卡了吧？对了，我卡呢…

是不是落在酒吧了？

什么酒吧？

柳太阳越想越觉得奇怪，完全摸不着头脑。

坏了，我怕不是人格分裂了。

情人节那天，金仁诚“好心地”让他提前下了班。李达渊在医院门口等他，天气才下过雪很冷，他像个乖宝宝一样裹得严严实实，只露出两只眼睛，看到柳太阳出来，把脸一下子伸了出来，咧开嘴傻笑着跑了过来。

“情人节快乐！”

“我们去哪里呀？”

“我发现你们医院后边藏着一个酒吧，去看看吧！”

“听你的！”柳太阳把手伸给李达渊，李达渊牵着手十指紧扣着拉进自己的兜里，像藏起来最喜欢的糖果的小孩子。

“AceU…”

“对对，就是这里。听说起名字的时候老板想着所有来这里喝酒的朋友都可以说一句it's you，或者看到了旧友，说一句it's you，或者巧合遇到了新认识的朋友，说一句it's you。取了谐音AceU，是不是很甜蜜？太阳啊？”

柳太阳哈出一口哈气，仰头看着AceU斑驳的旧牌匾有点走神。

“嗯？是哦哈哈，好冷，我们快进去。”

李达渊拽着他走了进去。

“这里的草莓冰沙特别好吃，有这～么大一颗鲜草莓呢！你一定要替我尝尝！”

柳太阳坐在卡座的角落里，听着李达渊描述的草莓冰沙，眼神却飘向了圆形的吧台。

奇怪，我好像来过。

草莓冰沙真的很好吃，柳太阳却总觉得自己扶着高脚杯的手指上沾了什么，总是觉得凉凉的，用中指蹭着食指。

“对了，你今天是不是又给我寄花了？”

“没有啊？”

“别骗我了，我今天一上班桌上就有两只野蔷薇。”

“我真的没有，今天我中午才起来。哼！谁给你送的花？快说！”

李达渊把屁股撅过来挤在柳太阳旁边挠着他痒痒，柳太阳被他的可爱击败了，咬着那一颗大草莓来防御李达渊的入侵。

玩闹间，余光里闪过一个卷发，柳太阳一个走神把草莓吞了进去。

“看见什么了？”

柳太阳确认地看了看，发现对方是个女孩子。

“没什么，以为是熟人。”

可是我也不认识什么留卷发的人。

大概是哪个病人吧。

李达渊把毛茸茸的脑袋塞进柳太阳的颈窝里，紧紧环着他的胳膊，端详着柳太阳那双修长却因清洁过度和使用频率很高而褶皱很多的手。

“我们家太阳的手真的好好看哦。”

“是吗？那以后就只给你一个人看了哦。”

第二天，柳太阳发现金仁诚的表情有点可怕。

“哥你怎么了？”

“嗯？我怎么啦？”

柳太阳掰过手机给他照镜子。

“你今天一直是这个恐怖微笑…”

“哪里恐怖了？？？”

金仁诚嚼嚼嘴唇，然后就着柳太阳的手机屏幕摸出一根唇膏涂了涂。

“昨天…你哥我脱单了。”

“别告诉我是你哪个病人。”

“我可能告诉你吗？告诉你我就是白痴。”

没几天柳太阳就自己发现了。因为那个叫李在允的磕破了头的高个子男人每天都会来。

他很支持金仁诚谈恋爱，不论跟谁。从他刚上大学的时候认识金仁诚到现在的五年期间，金仁诚一直都是一个人。

他心里藏了一个人。柳太阳隐约能感觉到金仁诚的生活里有那个人的影子。他有的时候会看到一个完全不一样的金仁诚。他需要另一个人来拯救他。

-

夏天最热的时候，柳太阳和金仁诚约好带自己的伴侣一起去游乐园。那天的最后四个人不欢而散。

“谁让你非要跟他们比结婚的事情了！”

柳太阳站在游乐园门口揉捏着李达渊软绵绵的脸蛋，愤愤地抱怨着。

“他们肯定不会比咱们早！”

柳太阳愣了愣，李达渊从裤兜里掏出来一颗圆环，是一枚银色的铂金戒指。

李达渊单膝跪地的时候，瞬间围过来很多人。他的脸颊有点红。

“柳太阳，虽然我个子没有很高，擅长的事情也只有研究心理，但是我喜欢你喜欢的不得了，你笑的时候我也开心，你不笑的时候我就想尽办法逗你笑。虽然以前因为我的原因让你很委屈，但是我现在想在这里光明正大地问你，愿不愿意嫁给你面前这个叫做李相赫的男人？”

柳太阳仰起头倒了倒眼泪。围观群众里有小孩子有老人，也有好多年轻人。他们都满心期待着他的回答。他低下头，看见李达渊睁得圆圆的那双好看的眼睛，扭着嘴巴十分紧张的样子，眼泪一下就跳了出来。他“哇”地一声哭出来，因为丢人还拿手捂着眼睛。

“呀李相赫！我当然愿意啊笨蛋！”

-

柳太阳他们赢了太多了。金仁诚和李在允两年之后才结婚。

因为李在允这个浪漫主义者非要赶在全宇宙只有一次的2022年2月22日领证。

证是领了，金仁诚却发起了愁。领完证之后要按照风俗回李在允的娘家釜山度蜜月，可是他最近受聘在医大讲课，三月就开学了，得有人替他上课才行。

柳太阳无奈地接受了金仁诚的请求，在金仁诚连续三天都眨巴着他那双狐狸眼水灵灵地看着他之后。

金仁诚特地嘱咐了他一些事情，写在一张纸上。

一开始只是一些布置作业方面的注意事项，最后却附了一条他比较在意的特别拜托。

“如果在教室的最后看到一个长得很好看的小男生，眼睛圆圆的，不是很爱笑，皮肤很白，腿很长，从来不说话，也不发言或者回答问题…你不要管他就好。他是我非常重要的弟弟，隔一段时间就会来听几次课。如果他问起我，就说我有事出差。”

三月的首尔已经很暖和了，春风暖融融的拂在柳太阳的脸上，走在校园里看着年轻的男男女女结伴而行，他短暂地也年轻了一把。

几个小时之后就开始后悔了。

他们班是医学系，都是爱学习的孩子，纪律不错。可是隔壁总是有人在讲好像很有趣的内容，乱糟糟的，教室墙壁隔音也不好，那些起哄和笑声一字不落地传到了他们班里。

柳太阳捏断了第四根粉笔，然后咬着牙僵硬地笑了笑。

下课一定要去隔壁算账。

布置完题目之后，柳太阳打量了一圈正在埋头计算的学生们。

他确实看到了一个不一样的孩子，坐在教室最后排靠窗的角落里，白色的短袖白色的长裤和白色的球鞋，右手垫在左臂下边，枕着脑袋睡觉。风从窗外吹进来，轻轻撩起他的发丝。一切在这个男孩这里都安静得不像话。

好奇。

下课铃响起，柳太阳回答着学生们的问题，这个男孩子也一直在座位上没有动。人都走空了，只剩他们两个的时候，男孩子突然说话了。

“老师，我也有问题要问。”

声音很低很好听，语句的尾巴翘着调子。

“你说吧。”

男孩子转过头来看着他。他突然觉得在哪里见过这个画面。伸懒腰的时候，他看到了男孩子左臂上的纹身。

两只野蔷薇。

蔷薇和玫瑰其实很好区分的，瓣数很多，朵也更大颗。但是这两只褪色的野蔷薇，衰败了，交叠在他的手臂上，散落着干枯的花瓣。

他想起了李达渊求婚那年情人节的早上，自己桌上不明不白的那两支野蔷薇。心里的什么东西在呼之欲出，蒙了一层雾布，是捅不破的窗户纸。

“老师和金仁诚老师是什么关系？”

“他是我的上司。”

柳太阳收拾好了东西，但小腿却好像灌了铅一样提不起来。

这个男孩子好像有什么致命的吸引力一样让他走不了。

空气安静了。

“同学，你是对医学感兴趣吗？”

“我对老师比较感兴趣。”

男孩子慢腾腾地起身，把手揣进裤兜里，然后像老人一样一步一步下着台阶，走到柳太阳面前，两只野蔷薇撑在他面前的讲台边缘，无赖地看着他。

突然觉得很熟悉。男孩的脸好像在哪见过。

对方下一秒就把手摸了过来。

是非常好看的手，又细又长，泛着光泽，粉白粉白的，柳太阳看出了神，竟忘记及时抽回自己的手。

“你结婚了。”

柳太阳在男孩子摩挲着自己无名指的戒指时把手缩了回来。他看着男孩子的眼睛，里边没有他认为的玩味，甚至还有一些不舍。

“听说你是金仁诚的弟弟。”

男孩子瞪大了眼睛没有说话。

“他拜托我照顾你。”

柳太阳抿起嘴角朝他笑了笑。

隔壁教室里的声音再一次传来，是一些道别声。柳太阳寻声看去，里边的人都出来了，自己忙和面前的男孩说让他等一下，然后撸起袖子气势汹汹就要杀过去。

刚刚上课的学生和老师早都走干净了，留下的都是在自习的学生。

柳太阳心里想着君子报仇十年不晚，一边回到教室还想问问男孩子和金仁诚的事情。

哪里还有他的影子。

暖风再一次吹进教室，掀起白色的窗帘，像纯洁的修女的头巾一样曼妙。

讲台上多了一张名片，是他自己的。好像泡过水，皱皱巴巴的。背面用黑色圆珠笔写了一串数字，像是刚写上，很清晰，在黑色字迹的下方还有一个模糊的蓝色的K。

“03611010？是什么？”

柳太阳还没来得及仔细想为什么第一次见面的男孩子会有自己的名片，就眼前一黑躺在了地上。

醒来的时候还是在这个教室里，还是那样白色的风和空气，还有白色的少年。他好像做了很长的梦，好像此去经年物是人非，又好像自己在梦里才是醒着的。

他还想起来为什么觉得眼前的男孩子很熟悉。

几年前那天来换纱布的高中模样的柠檬茶男生，就是他。

少年站在第一排的桌子前，面前多了一个黑衣的男孩子，中长的卷发随意搭在脸颊上，两条腿夹在白衣少年腰上暧昧地坐着。

接着他就看到白衣迎头吻着黑衣的限制级画面。他吓了一跳，迈上讲台的脚踩空了，发出很大的声音。两个少年齐齐回头看着他。

太尴尬了。柳太阳拿书挡着脸仓皇地逃跑，走到教学楼门口才想起来本来自己还有问题要问刚刚的男生。

算了，下次再说吧。

那天之后，柳太阳终于睡了好觉，再也没有木椅子噩梦的好觉。

但是柳太阳再也没见过白衣少年，这是很久很久以后的事情。

-

“姜澯熙，我找你找的好辛苦。”

“我怎么没觉得？”

“你知道你把我丢下就走的行为很可恶吗？”

“我怕我舍不得你。”

“喜欢老子就要跟老子说啊。”

“我不喜欢你，金辉映。”

“放屁。你滥用高级特工的特权定位我的事情我一直都知道。”

“你还知道什么？”

“我还知道你要重启柳太阳的记忆。还好我看见了。”

“那你怎么不知道…我喜欢听你叫床。”

“Fuck。”

“辉映。阿马尔菲的黄昏很好看，要不要去看一次？”

“我看腻了。”

“可是你没跟我去过。”

“不去。”

两个人一边吵着架一边走远，姜澯熙在走廊的尽头站住，回头张望了一下。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。和故人道个别。”

原来金仁诚一直都知道。

姜澯熙拿手指勾住了金辉映的手，然后悠悠地牵在手里。两个人站在楼前的台阶上，沐浴着晚霞投下的绚红色。

“你知道柳太阳结婚的事情吗？”

“怎么不知道，我亲眼看着他被求婚，亲眼看着他在婚礼上抛捧花。”

“你怎么不和我说一下？”

“你给我机会了吗？低段位特工能给高级特工发邮件吗？”

金辉映拿下牙顶着唇装凶，盈着湿润的光亮的眼眸晃动着看着姜澯熙的眼角弯了下来。

不知道是谁先羞红了脸颊，还是落日的晖光在催化。

姜澯熙把金辉映拉近自己。

“哥哥可以再给我亲一下吗？”

****

****

****

（注释：重启记忆的开关是那串名片背后的数字，是九键键盘打柳太阳韩文的数字编码，所以他晕倒了。）

\- 全文完结-


End file.
